Deeper Than Truth
by Savage Valentine
Summary: pant pant whew! I took all the chapters and have compacted them... ok, summary! Vash adopts a young girl, who quickly finds a way to wriggle herself into Knives' life. Now he's very protective of her, and thinks of her quite fondly. drama, drama, drama!
1. Chapter 1

I inhaled deeply, feeling the smoke enter my body. I inhaled the cigarette to the pit of my stomach, and then slowly exhaled. My head was instantly light. The feeling was dizzying, but relaxing at the same time. I took another drag, inhaling just a little slower this time, and leaned back against the dusty wall in the alley. I giggled to myself; I had already had four cigarettes and was higher than the clouds in the sky. I finished the cig and threw it to the ground. I then reached into my jacket and pulled out a small silver canister filled with alcohol.

On this planet, it's not too hard to find some teens doing drugs or drinking under age. I used to see them everyday at my first boarding school, before I was dismissed. Even now, if you look in the right places, you'll see one or two sixteen year-olds smoking behind houses. Of course, that's not the only problem on this planet. I've seen kids as young as seven shoot a gun. Personally I have never held or shot a gun, but I always figured I would sooner or later. All I had to do was wait till Mom and Greg sent me to a boarding school in a big city, like December or May.

But honestly, I'm not a teenager. My name is Tessa Blackthorn, and I'm twelve years old. My mom and dad are divorced. Mom went and remarried Greg, and I haven't seen Dad since I was four. Greg's okay, when you first meet him that is. He's unbelievably rich (probably why Mom married him) and lives in this huge mansion just off a town known as the Crow's Nest. He owns most of it, but I think he just bought it all to show off. That's what he does. He'll buy something just to show he's got money, and then ignore it as he buys something even more expensive. Hell, if it weren't for his money nobody would even talk to him. He's downright nasty. A complete control freak, Greg says what we (Mom and I and whoever else has the misfortune to be on his land) can and can't do. So far he's sent me to four different boarding schools (every time I was dismissed for bad behavior) and has taken my once lively and self-confident mom and turned her into a quiet, reserved woman who does as her husband tells her to.

Greg's the main reason my life sucks, but there are other things that led to my Hell-whole life as well. For one thing, when my Dad left he took everything that was important to me: my home, my books, and my adorable blind thomas, Shiner. That thomas meant the world to me, and he took it away. I loved that thomas, and all the other thomases that I grew up with. I have always thought thomases were remarkable creatures (Hey, you got to respect something that can live in a desert for ten days and not die, right?). Oddly, though, Greg didn't share this same view and I was soon left in a cold lonely world with no friends, a stupid mother, and a step-dad who would put the devil to shame. And Mom wonders why I'm such a delinquent.

Well, that's my life. Twelve: smoking, drinking, and horrible parents. I guess it was inevitable, judging by how my delinquency was going and my mom's issues, but when that damned social worker arrived I knew what was going to happen. We all did. Mom freaked, Greg celebrated (in secret of course, but I knew), and I let all the anger settle deep inside me. I looked at the social worker. She was a short old woman with no sense of her own, with graying hair, shadowy eyes, and that foreboding look. Then, after carefully watching the mansion for three weeks, she said those dreadful (yet hopeful) words:

"I'm taking the child to a foster home."

Those words took me away from everything. Away from Greg, from Mom, and everything that had made my life Hell. I left Crow's Nest to start a new life of Hell, this time in some random little out-of-the-way town whose name I never bothered to recall. Here, a couple had volunteered to adopt me (probably since they didn't have any damned kids of their own) and treat me like family. Great.

I stood in front of the door next to the old lady. She knocked six times. I looked behind me thinking to myself, 'This is my last chance. Run Tessa, run.' I decided against it though. There were far too many people around; it would be hard to get away. I sighed as a voice said the door was unlocked, and the old lady pulled me in.

The old lady pulled me into the house ( I didn't bother fighting; I was half asleep from the four hour car drive) and the air conditioning hit me harder than a gunshot. It felt great after being outside in the summer heat for twenty minutes. A tall woman with blue eyes walked into the room wearing an apron.

"Hello," She was the cheerful sort, one who was oblivious to the real world. She smiled at me and I just kept a straight face. I hated cheerful types. "You must be little Tessa. I'm Milly Thompson." I shrugged. She was so cheerful that it made me want to die. Was there no hatred in this house!? I'm running away _tonight_.

"Meryl and Vash are running a little late, but they'll be here soon. Would you like some lunch?" I gave her a disgusted look; I don't think she noticed.

"Yes. _Wouldn't it be nice to have lunch, Tessa?_" The old lady talked to me sternly and with a forced cheerfulness, her voice just daring me to make a comment. I sneered.

"Lunch would be nice." I said, with just as much forced cheerfulness.

We went to the kitchen and I sat down at the table. I threw my bag on the ground with a loud _thump_ and leaned back. Milly went to the counter and picked up a plate of sandwiches. She brought them to the table along with extra plates and set one in front of me. Naturally, after the car drive, I was starving. Still, I didn't take any more than a few small bites. Fortunately I had been able to perfect this trick during my school experiences. Milly smiled at me. Inside, I felt anger begin to pile up again.

I took a few more nibbles while Milly and the old lady talked about the weather and other meaningless things. Just when I was dancing off the edge of insanity, I heard the door open and two people walked into the kitchen. One was a short woman with dark hair and gray eyes. She wore a white skirt and shirt over dark tights. The other was a tall man. He wore a white dress shirt loosely buttoned. His aqua eyes shined and his spiky blonde hair fell into his smiling face. Sigh, and I thought Greg and Mom were bad.

"Hi, you're Tessa, right? I'm Vash, and this is my wife Meryl." He made a gesture towards the short woman. I held in a scoff.

"Hello Tessa." Meryl seemed nice... And cheerful... Isn't life grand?

They sat down and helped themselves to some sandwiches. They talked with the old lady a bit. I tuned them out and finished my own sandwich. I was lost in my own little world when I felt a light jab at my side.

"Tessa, I have to leave now," Yippee! No more smelly old lady! "I want you to behave when I leave and be good to Mr. And Mrs. Styfe." I'll be good alright... She got up and left. Milly excused herself and went upstairs with some extra sandwiches.

Then it was just us three. It was silent a moment, but Meryl cleared her throat.

"So, Tessa, how old are you?" Yes, just trying to make me believe you're on my side, that you actually like me already. Typical adult.

"Twelve. I'll be thirteen in September." Act innocent. That's the key. Act innocent, then drive them crazy later. It was quiet for a few more moments.

"Do you like it here?" I looked around the room. What a dump.

"Don't know. I've only just gotten here." They nodded. Another period of silence.

"Tomorrow we're going out to take you shopping. Is that okay?" Meryl looked at me with happy gray eyes. I nodded.

"M'kay. Whatever." Act innocent. Act innocent. Act innocent. They finished their sandwiches.

"Let's go to the living room. It's much more comfortable there.

The room was plain. Four walls, a ceiling, a floor, and a few pieces of furniture scattered about. I settled on to the couch.

"So, do you have any questions for us, Tessa?" Vash asked me. I looked up at him.

"Maybe." I said. Actually, I did have a few.

"Ask us anything."

"Why don't you guys have any kids?" They both looked shocked and quickly glanced at each other.

"Well," Meryl began. She seemed to be having difficulty finding the right words. "When I was younger, I got sick, and well... I hurt something on the inside." Translation: she thought she was fat and made herself starve and puke so many times as a teen that her body was damaged to the point were she couldn't have children. Next question.

"Wow. Vash, what's your job?" This seemed to be a more natural question that he didn't even hesitate to answer.

"I'm the town sheriff. I take care of bandits and stuff." Translation: I took a job that didn't require any work since this town if 200 iles from anything important so I could drink and eat donuts all day and still get paid.

"You're the sheriff? Cool! One more: Why did you guys offer to take me in as your own child?" A question that ranked up with the first. They were silent, and then Vash answered.

"Well, we really wanted to have a son or daughter, ever since we got married. But since Meryl got sick... Well, we just heard about you and decided it might be better that way." Translation: ...Um, well, we just did. Gawd, I think I just stepped into the next pit of Hell.

I opened my window and pulled out a cigarette. I lit it and inhaled deeply. God it felt great to have a nic fix. I hadn't smoked or drank in two weeks, and I felt withdrawel begin to overtake my system. It was all okay now, though. Three of the five moons were out, and stars brightened the night sky. The whole town seemed to be asleep (few people here drank, and they only seemed to drink during the afternoon), so I didn't feel the need to hide while smoking. From the hallway I heard footsteps and a knock on my door. Quickly I put out my cigarette and threw it out the window.

"Come in." I called. Vash walked into the room.

"Hey. I just wanted to see how you were getting along." I looked over at him, putting on my best grateful look.

"Thanks. I'm doing fine, Vash." His aqua eyes shined as he walked across the room and sat down on the windowsill with me.

"It's a nice night. It's different back at Crow's Nest, you know. The stars don't shine as brightly as they do here." That's not a whole lie, but it's not the exact truth either. But, Vash seemed to buy the innocence well enough.

"It's because of where we are. There's no plant here, so everything here is either imported from another town or created naturally. With no plant to light up the whole city at night, the stars shine brighter." I looked across the town. True, there was no plant. I blinked.

"So the well here is natural..." My voice faded. Vash laughed.

"Yeah. Listen, if I know Meryl she'll want to get up before the suns to go shopping, so you might want to go to bed soon."

"Ok." I nodded. Vash got up and left the room.

I waited until the footsteps were faded and I heard him close his door. I pulled out another cigarette and lit it. So this is how my life would be from now on. Be still my beating heart. As I smoked, I heard soft footsteps from a room several doors down. I finished another smoke and fell on to my bed. I was asleep in minutes.

----------

"Tessa. Oh, Tessa. It's time to wake up." I blinked and stretched. Sunlight peeked into my room from the open window.

"Wha-?" I yawned and stretched again. I sat up and stretched again. Meryl smiled at me.

"It's time to wake up Tessa. Breakfast is down on the table." She left and I rubbed my eyes. Damn, it was morning already. I was having such a good dream, too. Oh well.

I pulled on an extra pair of clothes I had brought with me (a loose t-shirt and cargo pants; I love cargo pants, they have so many big pockets you can put things in) and slipped downstairs. I was still trying to wake up when I sat down at the table and Milly asked me a question.

"Do you like scrambled eggs and bacon, Tessa?" I looked at Milly.

"Hm? Yea, scrambled's good." I yawned again. Vash came down and entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Tessa! Have a nice sleep?" I nodded. Milly walked over and put a plate of food in front of me.

The rest of breakfast passed with them talking about local news. It was all boring, actually. Nothing really happened in this town worth noting. I ate my food quietly. When I finished I took the plate to the sink and placed it in the dishwasher.

"Tessa, if it's okay, I would like to go out right after I finish breakfast, okay?" I looked over my shoulder at Meryl. I nodded.

"Ok, just call me when you're ready." I walked up to my room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, Tessa! They're having a sale on skirts!" Great, be still my beating heart. It was well into the morning now and so far we had been to six different stores. How could such a puny town have so many clothing stores?!

"Wonderful. I can't wait." I did my best to not sound sarcastic, but I must have done something wrong since she turned to me and commented.

"Are you tired of shopping? Well, it is almost lunchtime. Why don't we go to the cafe that I work at during the week? They have nice food there." I followed her to a small place near the middle of the town. We walked in and she set her bags down at a table. "Sit here. I'll be back in a minute. You can look at some of your things while you wait if you want." Gratefully I put my bags down and sat at the table. She walked toward the counter.

I began to go through some of the bags. Out of one of them I pulled out a watch. I glanced around and spotted a clock at the far wall near the counter. Okay, so the watch is set. Now what else did we get? Skirts, pants, shirts, bras (damn it!), a few hats, a pair of sunglasses, a few new pairs of shoes, the list went on and on. What did other women see in shopping that I didn't? Why do I need so many things??

"Okay, Tessa, what do you feel like for lunch?" Meryl's voice brought me back from my internal ranting.

"Um, well... a hamburger?" She nodded and returned to the counter. A moment later she came back with two trays. She set one with a hamburger on it in front of me. "Thanks."

After lunch we headed back home. I went directly up to my room carrying all the bags. For the next four and a half hours, I went through everything and put it all away.

It's been two weeks since I came to this dump. So far everything's gone well. Meryl took me shopping a few more times and I've settled in quite well. They haven't even suspected me of smoking. A few days ago I learned that Vash has a taste for booze and always has a bottle hidden away in the kitchen. I steal a few gulps every now and then; it feels good running down my throat.

There's something odd about the household. Something I just can't put my finger on. Maybe it's how there's always some dim light from the room down the hall. It's like some story you'll hear about some place where somebody died and their ghost still haunts the place. Haha, that would be funny. But really, it's so odd. Sometimes I heard footsteps, too.

So it was inevitable, what happened. One night, my curiosity just got the better of me. I stayed awake late one night, waiting for everyone to go to bed. I waited til about midnight, then I quietly opened my door. Sure enough, a pale light could be seen through the door down the hall. I tiptoed past Milly's room and was soon facing the door. I pressed my ear against it, trying to see if there was anything to hear.

Silence.

Gulping once in anticipation (fear and nervousness had never truly been in my vocabulary, except when I have to act so in front of an adult, which thank God had never happened so far) and softly knocked on the door. Right after I did so, I realized it was probably a stupid thing to do. Hmphing a little to myself I turned the doorknob and walked into the room, trying not to open the door too wide so that I would wake up Milly. The room was plain and just as much of a dump as the other parts of the house. I glanced around the room.

"Can I help you?" A man's voice startled me. I turned quickly to a blonde man who sat on a bed, holding a book in his hand (the title of which was 1984) and glaring at me with cold blue eyes. I shrugged at him.

"Tf, what do I look like? A six year old? I can take care of myself!" I felt no need to be polite with him. The man smiled.

"You must be the child my brother has adopted. Funny, he said you quiet and reserved." I held in a laugh.

"Shows how much he knows!" The man chuckled softly and tilted back his head.

"Yes, he does seem to be that way, doesn't he?" I felt a smile force its way upon my lips.

"Yup, he and everyone else. Yes, me, the quiet, reserved, well-behaved girl from a horrible family. Just an innocent face among a town's corruption. I'm so innocent!" I waved my hands to exaggerate my point.

"My aren't we spunky... and sarcastic." I grinned deeply. He placed a bookmark in his book and gestured for me to sit down.

"So, kid, what's your name?"

"Tessa Blackthorn."

"Well, you really live up to that name," He ran his fingers through his short blond hair. "I'm Knives Millions."

"Nice to meet you." I put every ounce of sarcasm I could into that sentence.

Knives and I talked for a little while. There was one thing we both found we had in common: our attitudes. I told him about Crow's Nest, and Greg, and even Greg's son, Jonathon. Jonathon was twenty-two, and surprisingly not in college. Instead, he lived off his father. Before Mom and Greg got married, I liked Jon. He seemed pretty nice and he would take me out for ice-cream sometimes. He would tell jokes and play games. Then, when Mom announced the engagement, Jon went away. At first I missed him, but when I realized how nasty he had become after having him visit for dinner a month before the wedding, I was glad he had left.

Knives listened to me, making a few comments throughout the story (another thing I grew to like about him was that he was cynical, and not overly cheerful as the others were). He told me a few stories as well, like about the fight that had happened between him and Vash ten months back. I listened wide-eyed as he told of how Vash had distracted him with the gun settled between a tree root, how he had dodged the bullets, about...

Then he started talking about angel arms. My jaw dropped in awe as he told me of the great power they held, and how Vash had been able to stop him from using its power with his own. I stared at Knives in awe as he finished his story with Vash revealing an arsenal disguised as a cross and shooting him with it. I felt drool drip down the side of my chin, but I made no mavement to wipe it away. Knives was silent a moment.

"Wow," I breathed. I wiped my chin. "Wow. Gosh, wow." I couldn't say much else. Maybe it was just me, but what does one do when she meets two guys who can create two cannons that can destroy the planet out of some guns? I don't care how dumb Vash is, I swear to respect him (more than I do now, but I'll still hate him deep down).

"Wow what?"

"I just... Wow... The fight and the... Angel arms... Just... Amazing!" I said it a tad bit louder than I meant to, but no one seemed to hear me. Knives laughed.

"Yes, well, it's good to know somebody can respect so much power. Even if they're... No, let's not talk about it now."

"Talk about what? What?" I was annoyed.

"Tessa, it's three o'clock. You might want to go to bed, because if I know Meryl well enough, she'll want you up and about at dawn."

"You know," I said getting up and heading towards the door. "Vash says the exact same thing." I slipped through the door and headed back to my own room.

Knives and I continued our secret meetings for the next two months. He always had some great stories to tell (well, great to me, but I do have a twisted sense of interest) He told me about his organization the Gung-Ho Guns. I would always listen with wide eyes as he told me about the gunfights. It was great.

But as we all know, summer doesn't last forever. Soon autumn began to slowly show itself. The days grew shorter, the air cooler, and the harvest came in. It was on a cool morning when Vash and Meryl told me during breakfast.

"We signed you up for the local school. Classes start next week." I stopped in the middle of a bite of my eggs.

"School?" Suddenly it was hard to swallow. They nodded.

"They're are plenty of kids your age around here. I'm sure you'll make lots of friends." Milly smiled. I looked down at my plate of eggs. Somehow I wasn't hungry anymore.

----------

"Can you believe this!? School! I won't last a day in a public school. Hell, I couldn't last six hours at the last boarding school I went to!" Knives watched me pace around the room. I felt like screaming.

"I'm very sorry to hear that they're doing this to you." Knives voice held a very, VERY small trace of pity. I looked at him venomously.

"I don't need your pity. I'll manage somehow on my own!" I began to pace faster.

"Ok ok. I won't comment. I'm just saying, if you don't want to reveal your delinquency, you might want to do something fast." I ran my hands through my hair.

"Got any suggestions?"

"I thought you didn't need me."

"I said I didn't need your pity. Come on Knives!" He sighed.

"Just act like you do here. Keep average grades. Remember, if things get rough, you can always be yourself in front of me." I shrugged. He had a point there.

"Yeah, I guess so. God damn I need a smoke." I pulled out a cigarette and opened the window. The nicotine calmed my nerves slightly.

"That stuff'll kill you, you know."

"I know, but if I'm driven to an early grave by smoking, well, I'm not complaining."

"I'll never understand you." Knives sighed and stretched out on his bed.

"Maybe I'm not meant to be understood. Goodnight Knives."

The time had come. I heard the buzz of my alarm clock ring loudly in my ears. Groaning I felt around my night table and clicked it off. The suns had barely begun to rise. I pulled my blanket over my head and felt the warmth overtake my body.

"Tessa! Oh, Tessa! You're still sleeping? It's the first day of school." Be still my beating heart.

"M'kay m'kay. I'll g' up." My voice was slurred. I had stayed up too late with Knives.

I dragged myself out of bed and pulled on the skirt and shirt Meryl had picked out the night before. I ran a brush through my hair and walked downstairs with my eyes still half closed.

"Good morning sleepyhead!" Good morning person who is so cheerful she scares the crap out of me.

"Morning Milly." I yawned and Milly placed a plate of french toast in front of me. I nibbled at it.

"Nervous about your first day?" I heard Vash walk into the kitchen.

"I'm just a little sleepy..." I felt myself begin to doze again. Okay, maybe I did stay up too late last night.

"Well wake up!" He slapped me heartily on my back and gave me his usual smile. I groaned.

----------

1st period

Homeroom... Rules, regulations, and a newbie teacher named Ms. Costello. I wouldn't be surprised if this was her first time teaching students. Great.

"Now class, we will be doing worksheets on the Code of Conduct, so get out a pencil and work quietly." She passed out the sheets. I was done in twenty minutes and spent the last fifteen minutes of class doodling on a blank sheet of paper.

2nd period

Not history, social studies! That's right, geography, the colonies, and the invention of the sandsteamer! My favorite class. Who could hate nonstop lecturing on how humanity had to work his way from almost nothing to create more of a Hell whole than the planet originally was?

The teacher's name was Mrs. Jones. She was fairly young, and as mean and wicked as an evil stepmother in a fairytale that your parents read you when you're four. It was the first day and she already had a scheduled a quiz in three days, a quiz to see how much we already knew, and two pages of notes. Geez, she really knows how to use a forty-five minute class.

3rd period

Math. One of the toughest subjects man had ever bothered to create. Mrs. Ruch was old (fifties at least) and actually fairly nice compared to most teachers I had met so far in my life.

She started with an initial quiz, just to 'refresh' our memories about basic math. I ended up doing everything in my head. Then, when I turned it in, I failed because I had not written down the math on to the paper. Christ, who needs to write down what ten minus ten is?

4th period

My literature teacher just happened to be that dang homeroom newbie teacher. Class rules and passing out textbooks... whee.

5th period

I'm not going to be sarcastic. I love science. It is my all time favorite subject. Never failed it, never will. And I got an added bonus: the teacher, Mr. Wicichowski, had a sense of humor. With science, a cheery attitude didn't bother me as much as it would anywhere else. Besides, who could hate humor when the teacher mocks the chatty girls who think they can get away with talking in the middle of class?

lunch

Not even cynical sarcasm can express lunchtime.

6th period

Ah, French! The language of love! Omlette du fermage! I know plenty of French. The boy in 2nd period who shot that spitball at me is a damned bastard doomed to Hell. Pardon my French!

7th period

Art? Um... wow. I guess you could call this a free period. Easy too. Draw a picture, get an A. Where's the challenge you ask? Try painting while sitting next to the rude fat girl who keeps spilling her paint on the table and keeps asking if she can start over after putting her pencil on the paper.

Yay!! That was the final bell! Now to run back home and plot in my room.

----------

---two weeks into the school year---

"School is Hell. That is the only thing worth ever learning. School just teaches you about the real world; that the real world sucks!" Knives turned a page in his book. "Are you even listening?" I demanded.

"Of course. I have no other choice now, do I?" I sighed angrily and sat down on the bed. "Yes, school sucks, but we have to keep you twerps off the streets till you're eighteen."

"Eighteen? Jesus Christ! Why don't adults just trust their kids?"

"Because if we did they would all turn out to be devious little weasels like you, and me when I was younger."

"You were a murderer when you were younger!"

"Don't flatter me." He grinned. "And besides, until some time ago I still was."

"And I bet fifty double dollars that you would kill again if you could." His grin widened.

"You're a pretty sharp kid, Kid." Kid, that's what he calls me! Jeez...

"Well duh. Didn't get through eight years of Greg by not knowing how to think for myself. How d'ya think I got out of all those boarding schools?" Knives put his book down and stretched casually. I shrugged, about to give up on him when he looked me in the eye.

"Kid, it's one thing to get out of school, but life is a whole other matter. You need to learn to deal with assholes and be able to outsmart a business leader. Until you can do that, Kid, I'm just not impressed." I was shocked.

"I can do that! I could outsmart Plant engineer if I had to! I'm witty, don't you think I can do it?"

"No. You can't even hide the fact you smoke for more than a week." My face paled.

"You- you- YOU"RE LYING! Nobody besides you knows I smoke! Nobody!"

"I beg to differ. Milly found one of your packs nine days after you came here." My breathing quickened. He was lying. He had to be. Milly couldn't have found out. She would have told someone. How would she have found out anyway? It's impossible. She didn't find out."

I ran out of the room.

And I woke Milly up while doing so


	3. Chapter 3

"Tessa? What are you doing up?" She rubbed one of her eyes sleepily. I shook.

"I- I couldn't sleep." That was all I could come up with. But wasn't Milly a ditz? She would believe that, wouldn't she? She wouldn't question why I was right outside Knives' bedroom.

Milly looked at me with her blue eyes. They weren't the same; they weren't so- so- ditzy. Then the truth dawned on me: Milly was not a ditz. She knew. "Tessa, what's wrong?" She frowned at me.

"Nothing Milly! Nothing is wrong. Everything's fine." Just fine. I slipped past her and ran into my room. She followed.

"Tessa..." She looked at me with those frightening blue eyes, "Why were you outside Knives room?" I tried to think of an excuse. Come on, think!

"I-" My lower lip trembled.

"You've been seeing him, haven't you?"

"I- I-" I felt myself begin to be light headed.

"You have." Milly answered for me. I felt a tear fall down my cheek. "Don't cry, Tessa, it's okay." She came over and hugged me.

"He said that you knew. He said that-" she placed a finger on my lips.

"Knives says a lot of things. Yes, I did know, but I wasn't going to say anything unless it began to hurt you or someone else." I gulped.

"Are you going to tell Vash about this?" She shook her head.

"No. And I won't tell him as long as you can keep up in school and in your life. I just want you to know, Knives isn't one you should be around too often. Try to cut down your visits, ok?" I nodded and sniffled.

"Thank you..." I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep.

----- normal POV

Milly watched over Tessa as the small girl fell asleep. It was funny, that such a strong girl like that could be so soft sometimes. Milly moved a strand of her light blond hair out of her face. Milly sighed and laid the child down on her bed.

In her room, Milly sat down on her bed. She watched dim shadows move across the walls.

"Oh Nick, what am I going to do?" She muttered to herself softly as she dug her head into a pillow. "She's just like you, Nick. Just like you."

----- Tessa POV

Sunlight hit my face. My eyes bolted open.

"What time is it!?" I looked wildly for my watch.

"Calm down, Tessa." I turned and saw Milly.

"What the? Ack!! I'm going to be late for school!" I jumped out of bed, but Milly pushed me back down and smiled.

"Oh no you don't! You have a fever. Get right back in bed!" She gave me a wink, and I realized what she was doing. I got back in bed and pulled the covers over my head. "Good. Now you stay there and I'll bring you some nice hot lemon-leaf tea." She left the room. Downstairs I heard her bid Vash and Meryl goodbye as they left for work and she came back upstairs with a sweet smelling tea.

"Is it supposed to smell like this?" I eyed it. I had always heard that such a tea was bitter, and personally I hate bitter tasting things.

"If you must know, I added a little bit of wildflower honey to it to make it sweeter. Now stop arguing and drink it!" Sighing I took the cup from her and sipped carefully; the bitterness was still there, but it was definitely sweet.

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered suddenly. She closed her eyes.

"Well, last night may have been a bit rough for the two of us, three if you count the fact that Knives was acting a bit funny this morning, so I thought that you shouldn't be bothered with the stress of going to school today. Believe it or not, I went through something like this a long time ago when I was your age and I know exactly how you feel."

"No you don't." I finished the tea. "You don't know how I feel."

"Of course I do."

"You could never know how I feel!" I stood up, eyeing her darkly. Her eyes widened as she opened her mouth, but no words came out. I was fuming with anger. "How dare you say you know how I feel, when you know nothing of what I've been through!" Tears of rage were filling my eyes now.

"Tessa-"

"What? What could you could possibly say to prove you know how I feel?!" She gave me a hurt expression.

"Tessa, you're right. I don't know exactly how you feel, but I'm sure I have a good idea. I could be completely wrong, though." She picked up my tea cup (which, in my rage, had fallen to the floor) and left my room. Before she left, she paused and turned around. "I just want to say, happy birthday, Tessa. You're thirteen now." She left.

I glanced at my calendar. September twenty-fifth. I sat down on my bed.

Happy birthday to me...

"I'm sorry you had to get sick on your birthday." Meryl rubbed my back as I continued my sick act by groaning into my pillow.

"Mmnn..." I felt bad, but I wasn't sick. It was a worse feeling, the feeling that I had been a jerk. I was pretty lousy after my outburst at both Knives (my only true friend) and Milly (who probably did understand how I felt) God, could this day get any worse? Come on Murphy's Law, please be broken just this once!

"Well, Vash and I got you a gift. Maybe it will make you feel better." She set a small package down on my night table and left the room. I stared at it curiously.

----------

I stared into the darkness. I was still feeling bad, and I began to debate whether or not I should go talk to Knives. He'd never let me forget about what I said, and the complete humiliation I had felt after declaring I could outwit a Plant engineer. Then again, if I didn't go and get it over with, I will have lost the only person I could ever relate with. But there was Milly... She might understand.

But then again...

Honestly, I've always felt like I was in a void, completely separated from the world. No one understood the world as I saw it, and I couldn't understand from how they saw it. I was always different. Mom always tried covering it up as dumb kid stuff, but I'm not stupid. She was hiding something. Always hiding...

I crept through the hall towards the light from under the door. Gulping, I hesitantly twisted the doorknob and entered the room. Knives was laying on his bed, eyes turned to the door as if he was expecting me. I stared into his bottomless blue eyes.

"I knew you'd be back. You want to apologize, don't you?" My eyes widened, then quickly I forced myself to look angry.

"Me? Apologize? You're kidding!" I wonder if that sounded as fake as I felt it was. "Okay, do you expect me to actually say sorry?"

"No. That's okay."

"Thank you." I breathed and sat on his bed.

"Vash has that kind of effect on people, huh?" I stared at him.

"What do you mean?" Knives sighed.

"My brother... Well, he has this thing. Every time he comes in close contact with someone they gain an emotion they once lost. He's always been like that. Sometimes even I feel different." He sighed, and for the first time since I met him, his face looked relaxed. His eyes were closed, and his spiky hair laid almost flat against his face.

"Knives..." I was confused.

"There are many things that your young mind has yet to learn. Maybe one day you will understand Vash. Perhaps I will, too."

"How can you not understand your own brother?"

"Vash and I, we never got along. We haven't for some time, at least. We used to, a long time ago, but not anymore."

"But why!?" My mind swam in confusion now. My vision blurred, and I realized my eyes were tearing up.

"Vash and I are too different. I have told you stories of my life, how I killed so many people and even Vash a few times, but never why. The answer to that is why we did not meet the first day you came here. Vash believed I was too dangerous to be around a child. He was afraid that I would hurt you."

"Why would you hurt me?"

"Tessa, the reason why he thought I would hurt you is the same reason why I killed all those people so long ago. You're too young to understand that reason yet, though."

"Try me Knives! Try me!" My voice was shaking. Was I becoming hysterical? He put his hand on my shoulder and gazed into my eyes. Suddenly his eyes were strangely warm and comforting.

"Tessa, you wouldn't understand."

"Yes I would, Knives!"

"Tessa, you're still young. Your mind wouldn't be able to bear the truth right now."

"Yes I would!"

"Tessa, listen-"

"I have listened, but you don't tell me a thing. Not one God damned thing!" I pulled myself from his grip and jumped off the bed. Tears were streaming down my eyes now.

"Tessa. Oh Tessa." Knives looked down. I gritted my teeth angrily.

"Well? What is it Knives?" My voice was angry now.

"You want to know the truth?" I nodded. What a dumb question. "The truth is... Vash and I aren't human. We're Plants." I froze. It was as if the clouds broke and the sun shined through.

"You... Plant?" My voice was flat. It was no longer affected by anger or tears. The door opened behind me.

"Knives, what are you- Oh my God." I turned and our eyes met. He stared down at me in disbelief.

"Vash. You lied." He opened his mouth.

"Tessa, I-"

"Have nothing to say!!" I screamed and pushed him aside as I ran past.

I was running. Running. I knew I wouldn't get anywhere, but it sure made me feel a Hell of a lot better. I kept running.

"Tessa! Stop!" Knives called behind me. I ignored him. I just kept running.

Darkness overwhelmed me as I felt the floor leave my feet.

I groaned. My head was spinning wildly and felt like someone had just hit it with a brick. I groaned again and tried to open my eyes. Tried, of course, being the key word. The moment I opened them the light made them burn painfully. I squeezed them shut again quickly and gave a strangled cry of pain.

"She's coming to! Thank God." Meryl's voice, or Milly's?

"Now now, child. Don't force yourself to get up." A new voice. Who was it?

"Oh Tessa!! Thank the lord you're okay!" That was definitely Milly's voice.

I sat up slowly. My mind still spun rapidly. What a strange dream. I was talking to Knives when he told me something, then Vash came and I yelled at him and...

And?

It wasn't a dream, was it? I remember. Knives, he said something. Damn my head hurts. It hurts to think. I fell back down.

"Uhnn..." I shook my head slowly and gently. My eyes, very slowly, opened. Above me was a fairly old man. He smiled down at me.

"Oh good! You had quite a nasty little fall." A fall?

"Fall? What fall?"

"Oh dear, you seem to be forgetting some things. It shouldn't be too serious." He turned to Vash and Meryl. "Just let me know if she doesn't improve." They nodded and he left. I laid back down.

"Oh Tessa." Vash sat down beside me with his head in his hands. Was he crying? "I'm sorry."

Then it all came back. Knives told me the truth. Vash found us. I ran. I must have fallen and hit my head. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Vash..." There was nothing to say. No words to express my emotions. No words for anything.

It was silent for a long time.

----------

I sat at the kitchen table. I should have been in school. At least I would have had something to occupy my mind, instead of the same chilling thoughts. Knives wasn't human. I had had a feeling, but it never occurred to me that... I shivered. It was so obvious, especially after being around Knives so much. He was too perfect to be human. Too strong. Too wonderful...

I blinked. Did I think what I think I just thought? Damn adolescence. I can hardly control what I think anymore. Usually my thoughts are filled with hatred towards those who made my life Hell (Greg, Jonathon, Mom), but now that I think about it my thoughts are revolving more around other things...

No, no more thoughts! My head hurts. Maybe I should sleep. I'm not sleepy! I should read a book. Nah, there's too much else to do. Like what? I don't know. God I'm so confused. All my thoughts are scrambled. I'm going crazy! Maybe I'll go talk to Knives. Yeah! Hey, a straight thought! I am getting better!

"You feeling any better?" Knives was looking out his window at the street below.

"Nope! Still as confused as ever! I can hardly think straight! And I'm cheerful. I've become the exact person I hate! Isn't that ironic? What were you saying about Vash the other night? Well, there has never been a more true statement! When I came here, I couldn't care less about anyone else in the world, but now I can't go outside without appreciating what a nice day it is. And my head still hurts! Why can't I hate?! GAHH!" Before I could continue, I felt something snap in my mind, and then I was calm.

What was that? At least my head doesn't hurt. What the Hell did Vash do to me? Whatever he did, he can't change me! What nonsense about Vash being able to change people... I hope he dies! Wait, my thinking has returned to normal! How?

"Just a little trick I taught myself. Human minds are just so simple." Knives smiled at me. I glared at him.

"Yeah, just go and show off your special mind powers like the big show off you are! Just because you're a Plant doesn't mean you have the right to declare yourself a god." I rolled my eyes. He chuckled.

"I'm glad you're back to normal."

"Of course you are. You have no one else to argue with if I turn into some cheery freak of nature." I shrugged my shoulders and leaned towards him. "You know that if I'm a cheery freak, you'll just turn into one of them as well. I'm the only thing keeping you from being affected by your brother's antics!" I hmphed. He turned a smirked.

"Oh dear. You have me all figured out, don't you?" Was that sarcasm?

"Was that sarcasm in your voice? It was! Dammit, what're you hiding now Knives? Tell me!" His smirk grew, and I was becoming more than annoyed.

I stormed out of the room growling.

Okay, time to get everything back on track.

I lit a cigarette and settled on my bed to clear my thoughts.

Okay, Knives and Vash are Plants. They have weird powers and can do weird stuff with their minds. Vash has some magical ability to change people. Knives saved me from being the person I hated. I owe him one.

Milly knows I smoke. Whether she has told Vash or Meryl yet I do not know. I'm pretty sure she hasn't. I would have known by now if she has.

What else? Oh yeah. I have two week minimum leave from school because of the fall. Two weeks hanging around the house doing nothing. Sweet.

Now there's only one thing to do: survive teenage life with three cheery freaks of nature and proving myself worthy to Knives. And all during adolescence. Simple enough. Right?

Nope.

Two days after Knives helped me get my head back straight...

"Tessa! Come down! We have guests!" I rolled my eyes and put down the book Knives had let me borrow. I went downstairs and saw the old lady sitting on the couch. But that wasn't the bad thing. The bad thing was the two people sitting next to her: Mom and Greg. My heart stopped.

"Mom... Greg!?" They looked up at me and smiled. I paled. Ok, just walk down slowly... Or I could run away and change my name. I gulped.

"Wha- what are you guys doing here?" The old lady looked at me.

"Well, Tessa, your parents," Greg isn't my parent you bitch! And Mom's hardly a mom! "have been taking some parenting classes, so I pulled some strings so they could come see you. Isn't that wonderful?" Knives, if you're reading my mind right now, can you please make them kill themselves?

'Sorry Kid, Vash has me blocked for everything except mental communication.'

Yeah, but can't you just threaten them a little? Give them the creeps?

'Can't help ya.'

Great.

I gulped and went down to greet them.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, how have you been Tessa?" We sat at the table. Meryl and Milly had made a nice dinner. Greg seemed pretty nice, but I knew better. Bad eggs don't go good. The social workers may be fooled, but I wouldn't trust Greg if he saved my life.

"Pretty good." I gave a fake smile. Good thing I've been practicing my acting with Knives.

"That's great to hear." Yeah, your just so happy that I'm doing well and Mom forced you to take parenting classes. You probably only did it because you thought she would leave and you wouldn't have anyone to beat around or screw every night.

"It's good to know you're happy, Tessa." Mom commented. I held in a snappy remark. "It's been so quiet around the mansion since you left." No one to argue with Greg, no one to yell at for getting kicked out of boarding school, it must have been like a ghost town in that place.

"Yeah, well, sometimes quiet is good." Greg smiled, the old lady gave me an alert look, and everyone else just didn't seem to get it.

'Think that was cold enough?' Knives voice filled my head.

I've been colder.

'... I know.'

After dinner we all settled in the living room. They made a small conversation (one in which I did not participate) and then were silent. I glared up at Mom and Greg. Greg returned my glare. Suddenly an old feeling crept up my back. That look in his eye... I knew he couldn't change. Nothing could ever change Greg, not even Vash. My breathing became deep as he squirmed slightly in his seat. I loved the feeling of sensing him fearing me. If we had an argument, he knew I would win. Mom sensed it. She straightened slightly.

"So you just seem to be set. You're just so smug here, aren't you?" I smiled lightly.

"I'm comfortable, yes." His teeth clenched.

"You think you're so smooth. All this time. You've been faking the whole night. Don't think I've forgotten the real delinquent." I frowned and cupped my cheek.

"You shouldn't talk about yourself like that." I said softly. He stood up.

"You little-" Suddenly everyone was up and between Greg and I. I smirked slyly.

"Greg, what are you-" The old lady couldn't even finish her statement. Greg threw her down and had his hands aimed for my throat. I rolled out of the way.

"Greg!" My mother screamed. Vash was on Greg in a second. He pushed him down and twisted his arms behind his back. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Greg, Greg, Greg..." He gave me a crazed look.

"You monster. YOU MONSTER!!!!"

Time is an amazing thing. When you go through the day, it passes so slowly that you feel time has stopped. You feel as if you have forever to do things, and the days are so long that you don't have to do anything, because tomorrow will be just as long as today. But if you stopped and thought about it, _really_ thought about it, you would realize that the days are nothing more than a mere flash before your eyes. I was thirteen when I last saw Mom and Greg. It's been five years since then. The days have passed as a simple blur, one which I ignored, therefore missing almost my entire teenage-hood.

I'm eighteen now. I graduated first in all my classes, belonged to the soccer team, and have had at least twenty-seven different colleges offer me scholarships from all over the planet. I've worked hard over the years, though I didn't truly realize it until I graduated when all my accomplishments were announced to over two hundred people. It was a pretty good night.

I'm not interested in hurrying off to college. Not immediately at least. I'll enjoy the summer first. I'm not sure what I even want to take. I'll think about it, but first, some long overdue quality time with myself and talk to Knives mentally (we were forced to resort to this after the Greg incident). I rested on my bed; my eyes were closed, I had a cig in my mouth, and Knives and I were in the middle of a heated discussion.

'Honestly, I'm surprised you haven't been killed by some street gang by now.'

It's a good thing to be related to a sheriff.

'Yeah. I just can't wait till your off at college.'

College beware.

'Yeah yeah. I feel sorry for the men there, actually.' I smiled. I had been in a few incidents involving tragic 'accidents' with boys the past few years.

Better just leave me alone then.

'I pity the man who tries to win your heart.'

My heart is locked up and the key to the lock was thrown into the desert a long time ago.

'Of course. You're Tessa, the girl with a cold heart and even colder tongue.'

You know you love me. I joked. He was silent for awhile, so I decided he had gone off to be in his own little world for awhile.

I sat up and stretched. The twin suns were beginning to set. Rays of soft golden light flowed into the room, and I felt at ease.

It was late. I packed lightly with the bare minimums. This was it.

"It's awfully late. I thought you were going to wait until summer was over to check out college courses?" I turned around, startled. Knives stood in my doorway.

"Don't sneak up on me." He smiled at me while shrugging his shoulders. His eyes sparkled in a friendly fashion.

"But it's fun." I snorted.

"So? Anyway, I'm not going to check out a college. I'm just going away for a few weeks. I'll leave Milly a note." He walked over and leaned against the wall.

"Where ya goin?" I sighed.

"An old town. It's far off, I'm not sure if it's even a speck on a map. It's called Thomas Cliff."

"Thomas Cliff? Never heard of it. That's a weird name, anyway. Wonder who came up with it?"

"It's called Thomas Cliff because it's a town based on thomas ranching and it's at the base of a huge cliff." I gave him the isn't-it-obvious? look and he chuckled.

"Well, have fun." He patted my head (a habit he had gotten when I was fourteen) and left. I sighed.

The night air was cool. Compared to the hot day, it could have been freezing. But there was a breeze, and crickets chirped behind the houses. I placed the note carefully on the table and quietly snuck out. Swiftly and silently I made my way to the edge of town.

"Goin' somewhere?" I froze when I heard that voice. Knives!?

"What are you doing!?" I hissed.

"I'm coming with you. You don't even have a gun and you plan on going out into the desert alone? You wouldn't last till sunrise." He gave me a cocky grin.

"So you're going to be my bodyguard or something?" He ran his hand through his hair.

"Nah, I'm just here to make sure you don't kill yourself." I grinned.

"Well fine! But it's every man for himself out in that desert! Don't come cryin to me if you can't keep up with m- HEY!!" Knives was already fifty yards away from the town's border.

Knives and I set up camp later the next aftrenoon, towards sunset. Unused to traveling like this, I was beat. Knives, of course, was in perfect condition. I envied his ability to be such a traveller, but I quickly dismissed the thoughts hoping Knives had not decided to take a sneak peek into my mind.

I yawned and stretched out in front of the campfire. Knives seemed to be off in his own little world again, so I left him as he was. Knives got angry when bothered. The evening was quiet. The fire warm. The sunset so beautiful... This is what being out of school is all about.

"Hey Kid, why're you so silent?" I looked up in alarm.

"Wha? I thought- Never mind." I tilted my head back and gazed up at the sky. A few stars were slowly flickering in the early night sky. "I guess I'm just tired." I yawned.

"This is your first time, isn't it?" I nodded. He smiled.

"When Vash and I came to this planet, all we could do was keep moving from place to place and watch humanity make its living on this desert planet." I let the words sink in slowly.

"It's pretty." I stated dreamily. He looked over at me.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I just thought you said that the night sky was pretty." I blinked, then freaked.

"I did!? Ack! I mean, it's _nice_, but certainly that's only because I've never camped out before. It's a new experience." I gathered my wit quickly.

"Yes, it is something to enjoy." He sighed deeply.

For the longest time we were both silent. I dozed off once or twice, and the minutes seemed to pass slowly. The suns sank into the earth, and the fifth moon shined down on the planet. I looked up and gazed into its crater. Vash's power had done that, I know. I remember the day. I was about two hundred iles away, but I still saw it clearly from Greg's mansion. I could even feel the tremors it spread through the planet.

"Would I see a sky like this in Eden?" I muttered softly to myself.

"Hm?" Knives turned his head towards me. "What'd you say?" I thought quickly.

"Just muttering to myself. You wouldn't care."

"No, what did you say?"

"Nothing important." I turned away from him.

"You're blocking."

"Just go to sleep!"

"I don't need as much sleep as humans do. Seriously, what did you say?" I clenched my teeth.

"You're obviously forgetting I need sleep! Just leave me alone."

"No, tell me what you said."

"Jesus Christ, Knives, just drop it!"

"You know that I can just search your mind anyway."

"Then do that and leave me alone if you want to know so much!!"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine

"Fine!!" I turned over and after a long time, fell asleep.

"Just over that dune!" Knives called out to me. I was panting heavily and gazing at him with a look of death.

"God (huff) damn (huff) you Knives. (huff huff) Wait up!" I forced my legs to move.

The town was small, smaller than Vash's, and the thomas fields made up a majority of it. It was mainly three ranches: Kirks brand, Cetors brand, and BT brand. When we first entered the town, the old (barely familiar from the first four years of my life) thomas smell of menure and dusty thomas coats. There was a main street where the main stores were and a hotel/bar place right on the edge facing one of the fields. I sighed longingly, remembering a faint memory of Dad's old thomas ranch. I wonder what ever happened to him?

"So why'd we come all the way out here?" Knives looked annoyed.

"I wanted to come out here to relax and be around thomases again. You simply followed because you can't bear being alone in the house with the happy-go-lucky freaks for more than a few hours." He raised an eyebrow.

"That explains a lot. But really, why here?"

"Because I like thomases. My dad was a thomas rancher, you know."

"Really? How interesting." You don't sound interested. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on. I'm hungry."

The bar/hotel place thing was, well, a bar/hotel place thing. The decorations were based around (surprise surprise) thomases. Several racing trophies were displayed around the walls, and other various ranching items were hung up or kept on shelves. We walked up to the counter and sat down.

"Howdy, folks. You'sm be visitors?" Knives gave him a confused look, but I quickly picked up the talk.

"Just passin' through on vacation." The bartender looked at me for the first time. He stared at me, taking in my face.

"If you don't mind me a askin', but Miss, would you happen t'be a BT?" I gave him an odd look.

"No, I'm pretty sure not. I haven't even heard of a BT." He sighed.

"Sorry, no meanin offense, but the BT has hair like yours, and the same face and purty green eyes. I was just thinkin you might a be a relative of a sort." I blinked curiously.

"What exactly is a BT?" Knives interrupted. I'm glad he asked, and not me. The bartender looked shocked.

"Why, BT stands for Blackthorn. The ranch's just beyond the field right beside," he gestured to the field next to the building. "and the young lady looks just like the owner, well, her face at least does." I glanced up immediately. Blackthorn? Thomas field? Could it be!? No, that's impossible.

"Well, we'll check it out. Anyway, do you have any menus."

"Why shore, Miss, just a moment." He left and came back with two menus. Knives and I looked at them.

"Lunch?" I asked. He nodded.

"Lunch is good." Of course, there wasn't much choice since there were only three things on the menu: breakfast, lunch, and dinner. He nodded and went off.

"So what do you think about this BT guy?" Knives asked me. I slouched.

"Nope, can't be anyone I know. I mean, it's probably just a coincidence." Knives met my gaze.

"Do you really believe that?" He asked. I gazed into his blue eyes. They seemed to overwhelm me. It's kind of hard to lie when a Plant does something like that.

"Nope. Let's check it out, but first, lunch."

The BT ranch was a bit off. I never realized how big the town actually was until I tried walking past the thomas fields. It was huge. I was panting again. Some thomas stopped their mindless activities and came over to investigate me and Knives. Soon we met up with a man on a thomas. He seemed pretty young, maybe mid thirties. I didn't see his face too well; it was covered by a bandana and hat. Well, that was one way to block out the sun.

"You guys looking for someone?" His voice was smooth and his speech and accent unlike anyone in this whole town. At first I was slightly startled.

"Yeah, the BT ranch. How far does this field go!?" I cried out. I was not one to be out in the sun for as long as I have been recently.

"Just another fifty yards ahead, but I'm guessing you're looking for me. My name's Blackthorn." He removed his hat, dragging it across his forehead to wipe sweat from his brows.

He did look like me. A lot. He had dark blond hair, with two lighter strands parallel with his straight cheeks. His eyes were a rare bright green. I gasped at him. I recognized him from an old picture...

"Dad?" I said softly. His eyes widened as our gazes met.

"Oh my God... Tessa? Oh my God, you... Wait!" He shook his head. "Too hot out here. Let's head back to the ranch. Bring your friend along, too."

----------

I would be lying if I said I never missed my father. I would also be lying if I said I could remember him well. Of course, I really can't be blamed since the last time I saw him was when I was four. But still, before I went to live with Vash I had a picture of him posing with his prized thomas, Devon. I would look at it a lot, and try to remember some distant memory of my early life. The most I remembered was Dad always working with thomases, and I would watch him in the annual thomas race in my hometown. That was it.

We entered the ranch immediately after stepping off the other field. It was, to say, as large (or perhaps larger) than the other field we just crossed. In the distance, towards the far end of the fencing, two long barns stood in the summer heat. Between there and here there must have been at least six hundred thomas. Dad unsaddled the one he was riding and guided it to the fence. Knives and I waited patiently as he saw that it was secure and gestured over to a farmhouse about forty yards away. I rushed to it thankfully. At last I could get out of the heat.

'Whas da matter? Can't little wittle Tessie stand in the heat?' I tried not to show anger on my face. I barely succeeded.

Sorry, but I did not spend fifteen years of my life walking around the middle of the desert.

'Awwww... Did Tessie miss her Daddy?'

I swear to God if you make one more statement like that I will throw you into the thomas fields, and trust me, they do not like strangers.

He went silent. I smiled inwardly to myself. He knew I could do it. He may put up some resistance, but we both knew in the end that I would win. Unless he was really serious and took complete control of my mind, I was at least _some_ match for him. We entered the house.

It was cool. A ceiling fan was turned on and spread a cool breeze throughout the first floor. I remember Dad never liking having too much stuff (I once found myself thinking that Dad and Greg were complete opposites, if that helps any shamed imaginations) Dad was real down to earth. Everything he had was either made by him or he made sure was made naturally, even the food he ate. My memory is still foggy on the big details, but sometimes when Greg was gone Mom would slip up and mention a thing or two about Dad. Besides that its a miracle I could even remember this much. Any normal person would have probably ompletely forgotten by now.

"Sit down sit down." Dad said quickly. He seemed to be just as shocked as I was, but unlike me he did not bother hiding it from anyone. "Do you guys want anything? Water, a beer perhaps?" He glanced up towards Knives. He gave a disgusted look.

"I don't drink. Water is fine."

"Okay. Tessa? What about you?" I gave a weak smile (Even if it wasn't like me. I mean, this guy's my father, it's the least I could do)

"Whatever they didn't have at that restaurant is fine with me." He laughed.

"It is a pretty bad place, but it's the only place if you're passing through."

It's funny how we tend to try to cover up awkwardness.


	5. Chapter 5

----------Tessa, age four

"Hello little Tessa. You can call me Uncle Greg." I stood behind Mommy's leg and clutched her pants tightly in my fists. The man was really tall but had a very nice face. Mommy gave me an encouraging smile and I poked my head from behind her leg.

"Hi Unca Greg." I said shyly.

"Honey, we're going to be staying with Uncle Greg. Won't that be fun?" Mommy kneeled down and smiled at me.

Unca Greg's house was big. When you talked, echoes would ring for rooms and rooms. There were a lot of stairs too. I got tired really quick when I would walk up the stairs. At the big house, I met Unca Greg's son, Jonathon. He was nice.

"Hey little Tessa. Wanna go out for some ice cream?" He smiled real big and that made me smile too. I nodded. He straightened himself and called out to Unca Greg.

"Yo, Dad! Tess and I are going out for ice cream. Need anything?" Unca Greg didn't answer, so Jonny took me by the hand and we went to a ice cream parlor. I got a chocolate shake and Jonny got vanilla. We had lots of fun.

---------- Tessa, age seven

"Coming!" I walked down the stairs to dinner. The aromatic smell of swordfish filled the house. I wonder what the big occasion was?

I stepped into the dining hall. The spread on the table was amazing. Rare delicacies (including swordfish and shark) lined the table, leaving barely minimal space for the four occupants in the house. Steamed vegtables, steak (did I mention the fish?)... My mouth was watering. Mom, Greg, and Jonathon were already seating themselves. I sat down in my own seat.

"Okay everyone, we have big news." Mom clasped her hands together and smiled a big smile. Greg grinned and put his arm around her waist.

"Come on, Dad! Tell us already!" Jonathon cheered. I glanced over at Mom and Greg curiosly.

"Well," Mom stammered slightly. Not a good sign. Mom _never_ stammered. Never. "Greg and I are getting married." Relief filled every inch of my body. For a second I thought it was something bad.

"How good!" I smiled. Greg was nice. I liked Greg.

We celebrated for a long time. I never remember a more joyful time.

---------- Tessa, age eight

I don't understand. What happened? Greg used to be so nice. It's been only two weeks since the wedding (which for some reason I wasn't allowed to go to) and Mom was different. I knew Mom might change a little, maybe Greg too, but this was uncalled for. Suddenly Mom seemed afraid to talk with Greg like they used to, and Greg was more violent. Jonathon, too, changed. He moved away, but when he comes back he's so mean to me...

I was on a sandsteamer to New Miami. There I was supposed to stay in a boarding school. I blinked back tears. Mom loved me. Why would she send me to a boarding school? I bet Greg had something to do with it, but what could I do?

---------- Tessa, four months later

I was sinking into what I believed to be a depression. I read about it in some library books. It was some sort of mental thing where your mind is depressed or something. I don't know, but I do know that whatever it is, I had it bad. I felt empty and worn like an old drum. Each day dragged into an eternity. I even thought about suicide.

Greg had disowned me. Mom did, but I think it was because she was scared of Greg. I was now alone in this world. I had no friends. The boys in school would beat me up sometimes, they would scream at me, and if I tried to fight back, it only got worse. I would stay up at night in my cot and cry into my pillow silently. Silently, because if the other girls found out I cried they would tease me, and I'd never hear the end of it.

One day I found an escape, though.

I took a walk late one evening. I had a knife with me. I was going to do it. Today I received a message that I was going to be held back due to my lack of quality work. That was the last thing I could stand. I stepped into a back alleyway and drew the knife from my sweater. I traced lightly the place on my arm in which I was planning to cut myself.

"Hey kid, what're you doing here?" I jumped and dropped the knife. I hadn't realized anyone was here. I turned and saw a teenage girl looking down on me. I shook.

"I- uh, I uh..." I couldn't think of an excuse. She eyed the knife.

"Whoa. You were gonna kill yourself? Whoa." She seemed to be in a dreamlike state. I glanced up at her. "Don't do that, kid. Here, come with me." She laughed and guided me down the alley.

She took me to a small nook between the two buildings. There a table was set up. I gasped. It was littered with drugs. Cigarettes, alcohol, and some others I did not know... My mouth hung open. Four other teenagers were huddled, laughing and pushing each other as they smoked and drank.

"Come on, kid. These help if your life is down in the dumps." She held up a cigarette. I took it.

"I-" I was scared. This was just so... so weird. I shouldn't be here, but I wanted to try it so bad. They said it would help. Shaking, I tossed it back on the table and fell into one of the chairs.

"Now kid, don't be that way." I looked across the table. "You'll find something you like here." Those words were tempting...

I picked up a small packet. The white powder inside looked like sugar. I ran my finger over it. "What is this?" I asked, holding up the packet. The girl asked.

"That's speed."

"How do you take it?" She giggled.

"You can put it in a joint, or you can burn it in a bottle like this," She held up a small, clear bottle. "and burn it in there." I took the bottle and poured some speed in it. I burned the bottom. The smoke was so creamy. I inhaled.

My head went light and I felt like choking. I still inhaled, though, to the pit of my stomach. My eyes widened, then closed as I felt myself fall on the table.

"Oh my God."

"Is she okay?!"

"Someone call an ambulance!" I opened my eyes and got up.

"Just kidding." My voice was funny. The teenagers were silent a moment, then they all burst out laughing.

I decided the speed was too strong. I took a sip of alcohol to clean out the taste in my mouth. I picked up a cigarette. And to think I wanted to kill myself moments before.

-----

I got kicked out. I got caught. It wasn't even my fault. One of the boys who picked on me found it after he beat me unconscious. I felt cool wind hit my face as the sandsteamer moved towards Crow's Nest. Greg was not pleased. I didn't care. I grinned. I had changed.

---------- Tessa, age eleven

Greg looked down on me. My face held a smug look. I had gotten dismissed from another school. He sighed and leaned next to me.

"Ok, brat, how many times do we have to go through with this?" I could feel his anger building up.

"As many as it takes until I turn eighteen and you can legally disown me." My smirk widened.

"This isn't funny, brat." He growled.

"Hey it's pretty funny to me." A sting on my face. He had slapped me. "Yeah, it's hilarious. You can't seem to express your feelings without violence or cussing. You give humanity a bad name, and its people like you who have prevented the true geniouses like me to take thier place and create a world half worth living in. Your mind is just too inferior to understand that my psycological thinking is far greater than yours. I understand things you can not even begin to imagine, therefore you fear me." Another hot sting. Pain was a consequence, but the overall effect was great. Greg was terrified of me. Of course, he didn't understand a word I just said except 'fear' and 'me'.

I laughed. Greg fumed and stormed out of the room cussing under his breath.

---------- Tessa, age twelve

I saw the old lady. She sat in the parlor. She looked Greg squarly in the eye. Greg did his best to look serious. Mom was in tears.

"I'm taking the child to a foster home."

---------- present

I tossed and turned in my sheets. Sweat dripped from my body as I moaned and dreamed.

----------

I quietly walked down the halls, trying not to be heard by Mom and Dad. They sat listening to the radio and were talking. My stomach growled softly and I slipped an apple from the cabinet. I ran it under water and dried it off. I snuck back to my room.

"Oh, Honey, do you think we should tell her?" I paused. That was Mom. I peeked through my door.

"Now Dear, we decided on this a long time ago. She doesn't have to know. Let's let her grow up normally. It would hurt her too much if we told her now." I leaned forward a little. What were they talking about?

"But won't she be upset with us if we wait too long?"

"Dear, Tessa doesn't need to know that I'm half-Plant."

----------

I bolted up. Sweat trickled down my face in large beads. My breathing was hard. One thing was on my mind: Oh my _God_.

I untangled the blankets around my waist and rushed to the bathroom. I splashed ice cold water on my face and let the shock control all my attention. My breathing refused to even. I stood staring at my wide-eyed face in the mirror.

It's been over fourteen years. Fourteen whole years I had forced it to leave my mind. After Mom and Dad divorcing. After Greg beating me. After Knives telling me that he and Vash were Plants. I had refused to think about it. It wasn't, it couldn't-

Who was I kidding? After I met the new Greg, I tossed fear out of my vocabulary, knowing that fear would just inspire him to be more violent. I forced myself to be strong. Over time, it helped. But now old fear of the truth took over my body. I trembled, I cried, I whispered prayers to myself. Like any other person on the planet, I feared the absolute truth. And the truth was, I was part Plant. I gulped and walked slowly back to my bed. I did something I hadn't done for fourteen years.

I relaxed and reached out with my mind. _Knives..._ Please let him be awake. Wait, what was I doing? Was I going to tell Knives? What would I say? No, I have to tell someone. Dad? He wouldn't understand, would he? Too many questions. Need time to think...

Tessa... ? Knives drowsy voice filled my mind.

Thank God. Knives, I need to talk with you. Now.

Wha? Is three in the mornin'... I gave him a moment to wake up and realize what was happening.

Knives...

Wait. You-? Oh my God. Tessa, I'll be there in a sec Yep, it just took a second to sink in. I smiled in spite of my current state of mind. I heard my door open in the darkness.

"Oh God Tessa, what happened?" He breathed. I looked at him. His blue eyes were so beautiful and I could see them shining in the darkness. I sniffled.

I calmed down, trying to get a grip on myself. Denial was over. Now for anger. After anger I will be able to accept the memories.

"Tessa. Oh my God, Tessa. I didn't realize, you never seemed- You were different, but not enough I would suspect." I sighed.

"It's okay. Greg- God damn Greg. And Mom too. I don't think she liked it." I was repairing my mind rapidly. Knives was quiet as he stood in the door frame. After a moment it must have occurred to him some general idea of what happened, and while he was thinking my mind finally saw the puzzle for what it was.

Mom told Greg that I was part Plant sometime around the wedding. That's why I couldn't go to the wedding. That's why he and Jonathon changed. That's why I got sent to all those boarding schools. Greg was scared. He was scared I would realize my heritage. He thought I would be a threat to him.

When I was real young I remember having a certain feeling of freedom in my mind. My mind would wander when it wanted and in a way I could feel what others were feeling. I couldn't actually read their minds, but I sensed the emotions radiating from their heads. After the divorce I lost my only connection with a Plant- Dad- and I lost that freedom. It felt as if somebody locked my mind up like a cabinet. When Greg found out he wanted to make sure I never found the key.

"Dad. A long time ago I woke up in the middle of the night. I heard him and Mom talk about me. Mom was afraid I wouldn't be able to live normally if they told me the truth. Dad was worried too. It's just, back then when I was young, I didn't understand. But now..." My voice faded and I wiped away the last of the tears. Knives walked over and sat beside me. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and in the dim light I could see the perfectly formed ridges of his abdomen. I gulped.

"I should have seen it. The way you were, you're views, the way you saw things so differently than other humans. The way you couldn't be challenged on any level of academics. I should have seen it." He shook his head.

"No good crying over the past." He looked up at me. I gave him a sly smile. "I'm sure _Dad_ will have a few things to say in the morning. Listen, it's late. I just freaked out is all. Now that I've calmed down I'll be okay." He gave me a disbelieving look and sighed, then smiled.

"I should have expected as much. Fear isn't exactly part of your vocabulary."

"Exactly." Hesitantly he stood up.

"You sure you're gonna be okay?" I nodded him and pushed him away.

"Tf! I'm not a six year old. I can take care of myself!" He took a few steps, looked back, and left. I leaned back against my pillows. Now then, I guess since usually I let the anger settle deep within me all I can do is accept the past. I took out a cigarette from my bag and slipped it between my lips. I stared at the match, making no movement to light it. In a fluid motion I placed the match done and removed the cigarette from my lips.

Tomorrow would mark a new day. A day in which there would be no more lies. I was going to find out the truth.

I woke up feeling better than I had in a long time. The suns were hardly up and I felt like a million bucks. I slipped out of bed and into an old shirt and cargo pants. I tip toed down the stairs and out the doors into the fields. The thomases were awake and grazing. As I hopped over the fence into the field they moved away. I relaxed my mind and let out a sense of safety. They picked it up and instantly became friendly. I smiled as one even trotted up and licked my face.

How wonderful it felt to be around thomases again! I spent the first four years of my life in a thomas field; it scared the crap out of Mom. She was afraid I would get trampled. I laughed out loud, my now older mind finally laughing at all the things I didn't understand before. It's funny how, after so many years, I can look back and laugh at things I wouldn't have understood before.

I felt so alive! So happy! The freedom that was once locked away deep within my mind was free again. It became clear of troubles and full of understanding. No longer shall I live the life of a normal human! I was so much more. I reached out with my mind and sought out Knives, embracing his mind and waking him as he had done to me so many times these past years. I felt him stir and smile at my childish trick. In his eyes I must be acting like a child, but I didn't care. Maybe when my mind grew stronger I would suppress his powers and see how he feels after fourteen years of living without them.

'_Sorry. I don't believe you'll ever become that powerful. You're still part human. Mostly human, in fact.'_ I frowned and regretted waking Knives.

_I've done the impossible before._ This statement referred to my senior year when Vash forced me to go out with a boy who had developed a crush on me towards the end of eighth grade. To make a long story short he got dumped in an alley, I went home (my grand acting skills awing those who knew the truth about me (Knives)), and the newspapers had a fiesta over the whole story. Best of all he stopped flirting with me and I got an excuse not to date for the rest of high school. At home I said I couldn't get over the 'traumatic' experience from my first date and at school… well, I got respect there.

'_Spare the details. I wouldn't have sunk that low.'_

_You're just saying that cause you're a man._

Knives went quiet and I returned my full attention to the thomases. Somehow it felt as if I had never left. The thomases were friendly, and it was almost natural to be in the field. I bent over to pet one when I felt Dad's presence in the fields. I kept my cheerful appearance and straightened my back, turning to him. He looked at me in disbelief.

"Well I'll be damned. Fourteen years and yet you still have the touch." He smiled at me. "You always did like thomases." I shrugged my shoulders and slouched into a relaxed posture. This was my dad; even in the circumstances I didn't have to be all formal.

"You taught me a lot, though I'm sure you didn't tell me everything I should know." He laughed and slapped me on my back.

"To you it came naturally. You didn't need to be told." I wondered if there was a hidden message in his words. I watched silently as he went into the barn. I followed.

"So how's your mother?" He called to me. The barn was larger on the inside than the outside. I turned my head and spotted him gathering some tools.

"Actually, I'm not sure. You see, she got with this man a couple of years ago, big guy named Greg, and well-" My voice faded. Dad looked back to me concerned. I found myself telling him everything. He stood still and listened quietly as I told him about Greg and Jon, how Mom remarried and I got sent away. I edited the later parts considerably, leaving out the exact reasons why I was dismissed from the schools. It felt as if I was talking for hours when I finally reached the part where the social services got involved.

"-And so they watched the house and finally decided it was 'not the proper home for raising a child.' I got adopted by a young couple who couldn't have children and stayed there until I graduated. Now I'm here." Dad covered his face with his hand.

"My God. My God." I let him take his time to the sudden shock. When he finished he looked up at me. "We need to talk." He said. I knew it wasn't about my being Plant, but maybe some of my other questions would be answered. He dropped his equipment and took me out into the field.

-normal POV-

Back at the Stryfe household Milly looked down at the letter in her hand.

_Milly-_

_I'm going to visit my old hometown. Don't worry, I'll be back in a few weeks. I just want to see how it's doing. Tell Vash and Meryl not to freak out. I am, after all, old enough to look after myself!_

Her eyes reread the short note a second time. At the bottom was another message in different handwriting.

**I'm going with her.**

She sighed and placed the letter on the kitchen table. She wasn't worried about Tessa. Tessa was stubborn and could take care of herself. It was Knives she worried about. Knives was always plotting something. He had been trying to get away from the house for years, at least until Tessa had come. Something about her rattled him to the point he stopped trying to get away.

It was too late, though. They had left sometime in the night and by the time they had found them missing the next morning they were iles away. Of course Vash worried, but decided that both Knives and Tessa needed time to find themselves. After all, they had been held captive in Demetri for over five years. All they could do was hope.

There was a soft knock on the door. Milly looked up and watched from her spot as Vash answered it. She heard him gasp and walked in to see what the matter was. She stopped too.

It was Tessa's mother.

She was older. Her dark hair was lighter in some areas and her face aged and worn, lines appearing deep in her face as she frowned. Vash moved aside to allow her entry into the house. Grace Blackthorn walked in.

"I need to speak with my daughter. Is she here?" She looked hopefully at Vash. Vash shook his head.

"Tessa left a few days ago with a friend. I'm sorry." Grace's eyes widened in alarm.

"Left? Where to?"

"She didn't say specifically. She said she was going to her hometown. Her _real_ hometown." She placed a hand over her mouth. Vash's face turned serious, his voice deepening and eyes growing serious. "What's wrong?"

"Greg-"

Milly ran to her room. She knew Greg well enough from his reputation that something was wrong and she would be needed. She dashed to her closet, pulling back the clothes that hung simply and uncovered her old stun gun. She heard Vash's voice from the living room.

"Girls!!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Tessa, you need to understand what it's like to try to raise a child." Our feet kicked up dirt as we walked through the field. I stared at the ground in front of me, feelings and emotions stewing and boiling within my body.

"I'm sure it's very hard to raise a child. Especially in such, err, _conditions_." The thomases picked up their heads to watch us as we made our way. I stuffed my hands in my pockets.

"Your mother and I- well, we loved each other very much. That wasn't the problem. But when children are put into a relationship, things can get out of hand. We wanted what was best for you. We talked about it, and after a while we thought it might be best if we were separated." I scoffed. He looked down on me apologetically. "I'm sorry. If I knew what would have happened-"

"We can't predict the future. You didn't know Mom would meet Greg. You didn't know I would be sent away. I'm sure, though, that we'll be able to work things out. All we need to do is communicate."

"You're a great girl, Tessa. I just wish I could have done things differently." We stopped and he leaned against the fence. I placed my arms across my chest.

"Who says it's too late? If there's one thing I've learned from Vash is that it's never too late to correct mistakes and try again. I'm a big girl. What was it that you and Mom couldn't agree on raising me?" The answer was obvious, I was just waiting for him to pick up my hints.

"Well- err, Tessa- I…" I waited patiently. "Tessa, I need to tell you something. Something important. About myself."

"Yes?" I tapped my fingers against the fence.

"You see, the truth is-" He never got to finish his sentence. Gunshots rang in the distance and set the thomases off. Lady Luck was with us. We were close to the fence and could get out before we were trampled. My mind reached out quickly searching for Knives.

'_Don't look at me. I haven't even left the house.'_

_Do you know who sot the gun, then? _He was quiet a moment.

'_Tessa, get you and your Dad out of there.'_

_What?_

'_GET OUT!! I'll be there as soon as I can.'_

I didn't waste any time. I grabbed Dad's arm and dragged him away from the town. The house came back into view and I saw Knives race towards us. We met half-way.

"Tessa, what's wrong? Knives?" I glanced quickly at Knives's face and knew what it was.

"Greg." He said simply. The color drained from my face.

"Greg? Isn't that the guy you were telling me about?"

"What's he want?" I asked.

"Blood. We got to get out of here."

Knives looked down the road to the town. By his expression I could tell that he saw Greg. I didn't like it. He grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eye. I never saw his eyes burn so coldly like that.

"Get out of here. I'll hold him off." He moved past me and sped toward the town. I stared at him dumbly.

"Tessa, I think we should do as he says. I'll saddle some thomases." I watched him leave.

How did Greg know I was here? Why did he have blood on his mind? I guess he really doesn't want me around. Or maybe… Dad! The one person more Plant than I, Dad!! He's after Dad. I looked toward the field just in time to watch him disappear into the barn. I gulped. I turned my heels and ran with all my might towards Thomas Cliff.

-normal POV-

The small jeep carrying four people sped through the sand. Vash had his sunglasses on and listened closely to every word Grace said.

"He's gone to kill Derek! My first husband! Oh why oh why did I ever tell him about Tessa? What was I thinking." Meryl and Milly had their work cut out trying to calm the fretting woman.

"It's going to be okay." Meryl soothed. Grace shook her head.

"It's still a three hour drive at this speed! He'll have the entire town demolished by the time we get there!"

"We still have to try." Vash said solemnly.

And they did.

-Tessa POV-

There was a building on fire when I reached the town. It was the inn. The flames climbed towards the sky, embracing the building in its hot fingers. The heat licked at my face and I choked on the smoke. The morning sky was black for iles. I pushed my way through the crowd, people gasping and screaming and shrieking in all sorts of manners. Knives was already near the building with Greg.

"I won't let you hurt them!" I heard him shout. Greg's unmistakable lunatic shouts followed.

"I'll do whatever I fuckin' want to! I'll have this whole town burned to the ground! They're monsters and they'll kill us all if we let them." I burst through the crowd and saw Knives and Greg in a stand-off. Knives was definitely in control of the situation, but Greg had his own advantages. His arsenal, for instance, and a crew of twenty bimbos to back him up.

"What have they done against you?" Knives's voice was cold.

"They're monsters! They aren't natural, not human. They kill me!" Greg waved his gun in the air wildly. Now I had physical proof Greg was crazy. Knives sighed and narrowed his eyes. I saw Greg's men turn and point there guns at each other. My eyes widened as they cried out and started firing at each other. In moments they all laid dead. Greg stood and gaped wildly.

"You're one of them. YOU'RE ONE OF THEM!"

The next few moments happened so fast I'm not sure of all the events. Greg raised his arm and shot. Knives dodged easily and moved to attack Greg. In his dash Greg shot again. Knives was too close to get away fast enough. I let out a scream as I saw Knives's body fall. Greg looked up, crazed murder in his eyes and smiled. I met his gaze fearfully. Yes, I was _scared_. I was terrified. Greg grinned madly.

"Don't worry Tessa. You'll join him soon." I felt helpless. If only I had known how to control minds like Knives. But I was on the soccer team in high school…

I spotted a small piece of rock that had fallen from the burning inn. It wasn't large, but it was large enough to work. I dashed towards it. Greg turned and let his gaze follow me, and as he shot his gun the bullets came within inches of my body. I thought my eardrums would burst from all the noise but finally I reached the rock. Greg had paused to reload his gun.

I took the situation to my advantage. I positioned myself to face Greg and calculated the distance between us. I had only a few seconds to spare I lifted my leg and kicked with all my might. Greg turned his gun towards me. My rock hit its target. The gun flew from Greg's hand. He went to see where it landed and I leaped at him, knocking him flat on his back. I scrambled up and saw his gun only a few feet away. I grabbed it and pointed it at him.

My breaths were heavy. My ribs felt as if somebody were trying to push them through my chest. The heat from the fire made me sweat and burn. I gripped the warm steel handle of the gun and fingered the trigger. Greg gazed at me with his wide eyes and put a hand up. Suddenly he grinned and brought his arm down. His chest heaved and his breath was gritty, but I heard him chuckle under his breath.

"You won't pull the trigger. You don't have the guts to shoot that gun." I gulped and forced my hand steady.

"Don't move or I will shoot." I tightened my grip. Through all the clamor I heard a small click.

"You can't. You won't." I blinked back tears. He was right. I couldn't shoot the gun. I had never shot a gun my whole life. I thought I would. I thought of how easy it was to just pull the trigger. But now…

I hated Greg. He ruined my life. And now Knives was dying on the ground because Greg shot him. Now I had a gun. I could end it all. All I had to do was pull the trigger. I squinted my eyes . The heat was beginning to get to me. Waves of sweat fell from my body. I heard a loud crack and the inn began to collapse. Greg ran into the crowd. I looked around quickly. Knives was laying ten feet away. I ran and pulled him up, dragging him away from the fire. The building collapsed in a sea of bursting embers where we were just seconds before. I laid Knives down and raised the gun again. I saw Greg.

"Help this man!" I shouted to the closest bystander, pointing to Knives and then chasing after Greg. I couldn't breath when he finally stopped. I raised the gun. "You're going to pay For everything you've done."

"You can't. You won't. And I won't let you." He leaped at me. My reflexes took control of my body. I lifted the gun. I pulled the trigger. My eyes narrowed as I watched Greg clutch his chest and scream. I hadn't hit him fatally, but that wound would never let him forget me.

"I can. I did. I will." I raised the gun a second time. Greg turned and ran. I let him go. My lungs felt as if I had thrown them into the burning inn. I'll deal with him another day. I turned and ran to where I had left Knives. The crowd was quickly working to put out the fire and a few had gone to tend to Knives's wound. I saw his pale body tremble from the pain. I trotted over, not quickly, but fast enough.

"How is he?" The man tending to him looked up at me.

"The bullet just missed his lung. He'll be fine, though it'll be hard for him to breath for a while. Just make sure he doesn't overexert himself." I gave a silent prayer of thanks to God. Knives groaned and opened his eyes a slit to see me.

"I'll be fine Tessa. I just need time to heal." He spoke softly. I leaned close to him.

"Please, don't speak. Just rest." I whispered softly to him. I brushed his fine blonde hair from his face and gently kissed his forehead. "Just rest." I repeated. I cradled him in my arms until Dad came. He looked at me gravely but did not speak as he helped me place Knives on one of the thomases and walked both of us back to his house.

The sky was black all day and the throughout the day you could feel the uneasy tension linger in the air. The thomases were calm and went about their business grazing, giving no heed to the sky or the shouting or the smoke coming from the town.

I sat by Knives's bedside and watched him sleep, his breaths still ragged but deep and peaceful. When he slept like this I couldn't help but to remember that he wasn't human and he would never be human. His face was pale and angelic, no longer wrinkled from stress or troubled thoughts. I laid my head over his heart, carefully avoiding the gun wound, and listened to the steady beating of his heart.

God damn Greg! I would never forgive him. Knives was my only friend, the only one who understood how I felt, who could imagine the suffering that I've gone through, who could understand what it meant to be different. When I went to school he knew how I felt to be surrounded by such immature imbeciles. He knew how I felt when Vash and Meryl would make me do things, like go on a date with some gawky teenager I didn't like or go out to some fancy restaurant and actually have to mind my manners and act all cheerful and gay.

I remember, a long time ago now, he said Vash had the power to make people regain emotions they had lost. I didn't think anything of it at first. I had no emotions to regain. I had never truly loved anything, not even Dad, and I certainly was never happy growing up. I only gained emotions as I grew up. Hatred, anger, spite… These things I gained; I never lost emotions.

But now, as I look back I realize…

Knives was a man I respected. Before and after I learned he was a Plant, after Vash stopped our secret meetings, I would respect and always be in awe of his power. He would demonstrate it sometimes, enveloping my mind for mental communication or just plain moral support, knowing that I was never going to be alone. He's what got me through high school. He's what got me through Vash.

Knives had to make it through this. Hell, he survived an angel arm without a scar! He was strong in both mind and body. He controlled twenty men without so much as a second glance and made them shoot each other. The only reason he was shot was because Greg was cheap.

I realized my vision had blurred and sat up immediately, wiping the tears from my eyes.

FLASHBACK

"Whoopty freakin' do. High school. I really am _so_ excited. My insides are just bursting with joy and I just can't _wait_ to start getting up at the crack of dawn every morning again to go to a big fat daycare since I can't be trusted since I'm only fourteen!"

"Sorry Kid you got another two weeks until then." I growled at Knives. After the little incident where I fell down the stairs our visits had been cut down drastically. We mostly reverted to mental communication, but this was one of those rare nights where Vash and Meryl were out and I actually begged Milly to let me see Knives. She was such a softy and after much prompting gave in and let me see Knives.

I walked around the room just to move my legs. I took out a cigarette and lit it.

"I really wish you would just quit." Knives said. I knew he wasn't really fond of my smoking, but he didn't exactly hate it so much he would demand me to stop.

"Hey, these things help me from killing somebody. It's amazing I haven't already got murder to my name. What I would do if I could just kill even one of the people who screwed up my life…"

"That would be quite a record." Knives said lightly. I smiled at him. I stopped pacing and sat on his bed with my legs crossed.

"Mummy would be proud." I said in a mocking voice. I didn't mock him, but I did mock a pretty cliché line.

"Your 'mummy' would also be trying to drink herself to death and smoking pot behind closed doors."

"Too late." I laughed. Knives laughed too.

END

I placed a cool cloth on his forehead before drawing up my knees. I watched his chest rise and fall. I couldn't help but to admire how lovely he was, even in his wounded state. I envied the grace he always had, the notion of perfection he carried with dignity. I wished I could have been like him. I may have been strong, but certainly never graceful. I would always go too fast and stumble, or make a miscalculation in my movements and my attacks. My thoughts went to when I kicked the stone from Greg's hand. It had been a fluke. Greg had unwittingly moved his hand as I kicked. If not for that I might be laying dead with a bullet between my eyes.

FLASHBACK

I huffed as my eyes darted back and forth across the field, watching the small black and white ball like a hawk. I kept an eye out for who was who, and finally took my position as I watched one of my teammates steal the ball from the other team. Our eyes met and I tensed for the kick. He kicked the ball to me and I gave it a sharp punt with the side of my foot. It flew to the goal until…

The goalie blocked it. One of the other team's kickers got it and struck it into our goal before we even saw what happened. That's it. Game over.

It was a humiliating defeat: 2 to 1.

I sighed and let my shoulders droop apologetically, but in reality I didn't care. It was just some stupid game. It's not like our lives depend on playing soccer and winning. It's just a stupid game. My team didn't share my views.

"Man, you suck balls Tessa!"

"What the Hell was with that kick? You didn't even try to fake!"

"Great going Tessa! Hey, listen, if you want to make us suffer even more, we've got basketball coming up in PE this week!" I brushed the statements off.

_Why are people so obsessed with winning? It's just a stupid game! You know, when you go to kindergarten and first grade, they tell you that it doesn't matter whether you win or lose, it's how you play the game. Why am I the only one who understands that?_

'_You'll discover that answer as soon as you step out of the big daycare and are labeled so people don't have to think too much to know who you are.'_

_Thanks for the encouragement Knives._

'_Tessa, you're a brilliant girl, as far as humans go. You see things that others don't. People don't like that. The question is: What are you going to do? Are you going to be like this forever? Complaining about there ignorance and how you can't stand them but go on and live with them everyday? Or will you exploit what you know and become someone? Someone they can't ignore? That's what I did'_

_And look at you now._

'…_You little wench.'_

I thought about his words. Two choices… Live the way they want me to, or to be someone. Somebody different.

I'm still not sure What I'll do.

END

What I want to do?

I want…

I want…

I closed my eyes.

I want…


	7. Chapter 7

"Wake up, Tessa." I opened my eyes slowly. Bright sunlight warmed my face. Knives was looking down at me. He was smiling warmly, not one of the smiles he usually gave me which told me he was pleased about something, but smiling as if he were actually happy. I blinked and sat up.

We were in a garden. I could feel soft blades of grass entangle my fingers, could smell the pungent smell of greenery. Wind blew my hair into my face and rustled thick green leaves on the trees. The sky was blue, so greatly blue, and the suns shone down and reflected off a small pool. I blinked and rubbed my eyes, hardly believing I was here.

"Where are we Knives?" I asked. Knives laughed, not a chuckle but a straight out laugh. I was confused. "How did we come here?" Greg had been at Thomas Cliff, and he had shot Knives…

"You brought us here, Tessa." Knives stretched his arms out, gesturing to the garden. "This is the beauty you created." I created this?

"But how co-"

"Because you can. You, and you alone, have the power to create this. Eden. The garden of Eden is yours to make."

"You're not making any sense."

"Maybe I'm not supposed to."

He sat down next to me and we stared out at the endless field of green green grass. I still didn't understand, but if I asked questions it would only make things worse. Knives claimed I made this garden. I should be proud.

"I'm asleep, aren't I? I'm just dreaming this." Knives placed a finger to my lips. His blue eyes laughed at my realization.

"Yes, now you are dreaming. But soon, I promise you, if you work hard, you won't be dreaming anymore. You're very gifted, even with human in your veins. You can do many great things. You just need to learn." I waited patiently for him to continue. After a moment it became evident he was waiting for _me_.

"Will you teach me?" I asked softly. Knives nodded.

"I will teach you everything I know." I could have hugged him. Instead, I nodded.

"Greg will pay for what he did to you. When I learn, I will make him suffer for everything he's done. I promise."

And I am notorious for keeping my promises.

"Tessa." A new voice? "Tessa?"

"Tessa?" I opened my eyes. It was- Vash. Vash and Meryl and… Everyone. I sat up. Even Mom was there.

"Vash- Mom!" I was in my own room on my own bed. Mom looked guilty.

"I'm sorry Honey. Greg- He's been plotting this since the day I told him. I thought he would just understand, just be able to accept it. But I made a mistake." I saw Dad attempt to comfort her. I heard a disapproving grunt and turned to see Knives. He did not look happy.

"You made a lot of mistakes. And now we have a madman on the loose looking to kill every last Plant on the planet." Vash stood up and placed himself between Knives and Mom.

"Settle down, Knives. We'll work this out someho-"

"What? With your little love and peace? You don't understand Vash. This is Steve all over again. If we don't do something he'll kill Tessa, he'll kill her father, and he'll even come after us. He won't stop just because you say it's not right." Who was Steve?

"Knives, I'm sure we can think of something." Knives struck out at his brother. I gasped.

"It's too late Vash. Your antics might have worked seven or eight years ago when Greg had just found out, but it's too late. He's out for blood, and if we don't fight back he'll kill us all."

We were all silent.

"Tessa, wake up. We're leaving." Knives threw a small traveling bag on my bed.

"Where are we going?" We walked quickly and silently through the house. I was surprised to see that Vash wasn't about- he always seemed to have a sixth sense about Knives- but then realized Knives must have done something. Knives was becoming a darker character. I had some idea from the stories he would tell me, but I never imagined the sheer essence of fear he could create.

"To my old base. We'll have some privacy there for your training." Did he just say _my training_? I followed him out of the house. He paused to take a look around before grabbing my hand and pulling me somewhere east. We walked quickly out into the desert and we didn't speak to each other for the whole trip.

We walked in the desert for almost a whole week before we finally reached his base. It towered into the sky and made me feel tiny. The doors opened as Knives approached them. He turned and beckoned me to follow him. I stepped into the cool refines of the old base. The halls were long and dimly lit. He led me down a winding path and finally stopped at a door.

"Your room. I always kept one available in case Vash had ever come to his senses about humans." I opened the door and felt my jaw drop. It was luxury from floor to ceiling. Sure there were a few potted plants that were drooping from lack of care, but everything was wonderful. There was a large canopy bed placed in the center of the room, along with a dresser and mirror against the wall. I walked over to a large window. Knives stood beside me.

"Eight years ago you would have had a perfect view of my garden. I hope we'll be able to make it again someday." I saw a deep crater where he claimed the garden was. It was a ways off, a couple iles at least, but on the sixty-something floor it was in clear view.

"I hope so too." Knives placed a hand lightly on my shoulder.

"Make yourself comfortable. My room is just at the end of the hallway. I'll be back in an hour to give you a grand tour." He left, and I was alone.

The tour was… interesting. Knives stuck to just showing me the main parts: the kitchen, a dining room, a relaxing area, and a few others. Finally he took me to the top floor: the Plant Room. I stepped and was welcomed by the presence of about twenty Plants, all in bulbs. They let off a soft glow that lit the room.

"They've been dormant for a while, but they're still in good condition." Knives explained. I walked up to the closest bulb and placed my hands on it. A young woman on the other side appeared and placed her hands in front of mine. She was lovely and had angel wings.

"She's beautiful." I breathed. Knives smiled.

"She is, isn't she?"

"Does she have a name?"

"… Veronique." Beautiful. "You'll be able to talk to her someday. When you've been trained. Now, follow me." I hated the idea of having to leave, but I obeyed Knives and followed him back to my room.

Knives settled himself on my bed in a business like manner. I leaned against the wall and waited for him to speak. I could feel his mind teem with thoughts I couldn't make out. At last he sighed in annoyance and turned to me. I straightened my back.

"You're training will start tomorrow." He said firmly.

"That's fine." Knives looked up at me.

"It's all about concentration, really. That and having a strong mind. You're off on a good start considering-" He didn't have to finish. I knew he was still bothered by the fact I was part human.

"Honestly I didn't think humans and Plants were compatible. It was- strange to think about. I never thought I would actually meet a Plant-human hybrid. I'm not exactly sure how it will turn out." I knew what was bothering him. He was a free-born Plant. For one hundred and thirty some odd years he thought he and Vash were the only ones. And then I turned up. I wondered what would have happened if I had never met Knives or Vash. "You'd probably be dead."

"You could have given me some warning before reading my mind." I stated annoyingly. Knives shook his head.

"Get used to it. Now that Vash is gone, you're going to see what it really means to be a Plant. What Plants can do if trained." I knew it was going to take time to get used to this side of Knives. Now that he wasn't shackled down by his brother, he was free to go out again and be free. "I'm leaving now. I'm sure you'll be able to take care of yourself for awhile." He left.

He was right, though. I probably would be dead if I had never been taken to a foster home. Greg would have killed me eventually, and I would never have known why. I dropped on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Thanks Knives." I whispered. I laid like that for what seemed like an age, not really thinking about anything. Around early evening I got up and headed for the kitchen.

I got up before the suns. Sure I was still tired, but I was even more excited about today. I slipped quietly down the halls and down the floors to the kitchen. His freezers were, surprisingly, well stocked. I skimmed through the shelves and pulled out ingredients for a decent omelet. Mmm, cheese and tomatoes and onions… My mouth was already watering. It felt like I hadn't eaten for a week.

I cooked myself an omelet, and a second one for Knives. I knew what he liked (I needed someone I trusted to be the guinea pig in my cooking experiments) and quickly pulled out the ingredients I needed. I kept my mind open to sense for his presence. I felt his mind stir from blissful (yet troubled? Something didn't feel right) sleep. I quickly set to cooking his breakfast and finished with only moments to spare. Knives entered the kitchen area.

"I cooked breakfast." I said, offering him his omelet. He looked down at it, his face void of all emotion.

"I'm going back to bed." I clenched my teeth together.

"Hey! If you don't like it you can cook for yourself." He gave me a thoughtful look.

"Okay." He walked over to the counters and began to prepare his breakfast. Why did I think he couldn't cook?

"I never really got the chance to since Brother dear kept me locked in that room for six years." Why did I think he wouldn't read my mind!?

I sat at the table and gave Knives the silent treatment. Of course he didn't care, but it felt natural to be in a foul mood. He brought me a cup of coffee and sat down. I kept my face straight and ignored him. Unfortunately, what would have worked on Vash does not work on his brother.

"Okay, do you want me to train you or not?" I looked up at him.

"Of course I do."

"Then you must realize an important part of your education is being able to not get upset over little things… Or are you on your period?" I don't know how I managed to not throw my coffee at him, but somehow I did. Maybe he had anticipated it and prevented me from being able to do it, or maybe I made up for it by crushing the fork I was using to eat my omelet. Whatever happened, he was not screaming bloody murder when I looked up. He knew how touchy I was with that subject.

"I'm going to get dressed." I forced out through tightly clenched teeth. I left my half-eaten omelet on the table and returned to my room. I changed into a pair of loose khakis and a plain t-shirt with sneakers. I waited in my room another ten minutes to just make sure some of the anger from breakfast died down, then left and went to find Knives. I met him in one of the hallways just below my room.

"Go to the training room on the 32nd floor. I'll be there in twenty minutes." I walked past him without a word and headed to the elevator. Whee, thirty floors down. The ride was long and shaky from lack of recent use, but I eventually got down there. Knives was already down there. He smiled at me.

"Stairs." He said simply. It was going to be a very long day.

-

"Physical training?" I raised an eyebrow. Knives gave me an exasperated look.

"Yes, physical training. What did you expect? Meditating for six hours?" The thought disgusted me. Actually, I thought we would be working on more mental training… "Well we aren't. Having a fit body is as essential as having a strong mind. You had soccer practice, but here's the next level. You're athletic enough, but it's time to work out your kinks and teach you how to think before you act. Don't think just because I spent the past six years in that damn room doesn't mean I didn't open a link in your mind so I could watch your soccer games." I gulped. He had been watching me?

"Kinks?" I asked, letting the previous thought slide to the back of my mind.

"You act too quickly and hardly plan out your movements. Also, you never have ever taken into account your opponent's skills. The key is to know your opponent's strengths and weaknesses, along with your own. Take Vash for example. He has flawless aim, has a decent gun, and has an angel arm at his disposal, though he never uses it. Thing is, though, he always hesitates a split second before shooting. Now, what could you do to beat him in a gunfight?" I thought carefully a moment.

"Umm- shoot when he hesitates?" Knives's face lightened considerably.

"There is hope." He breathed. I frowned.

"You doubted?" My frown turned to a dark smirk. "Heh, I think I just found one of _your_ weaknesses." He patted my head and smiled at me like I was a little kid.

"Of course you do, Kid." Someday I hope I can find an opportunity to beat the shit out of him. "Okay. Let's start." He produced a small gun and tossed it to me. He gestured to the far wall. There was a table lined with beer bottles. The room was silent.

"You want me to shoot?"

"Yes I want you to shoot! I want to see what I have to work with." I gripped the cold steel of the pistol and brought it up. I aimed carefully at the bottles before pulling the trigger. A loud blast filled my ears and made my head pound. I adjusted my aim and pulled the trigger again, repeating four more times until I was out of bullets. The room quieted. Knives cleared his throat.

"Well," He started. I glanced at the bottles. Not perfect aim, I had only managed to shatter one. The others were knocked around, but still… "I've seen better, but then again I've seen worse." I'm glad he had cooled down from his little dark mood. I did not want his dark side to show during training. I sighed and went to reload the gun as he continued to critique my work. "For this being you're first time you actually shot a gun, not considering Greg, I'd say you've done well. I've seen people twice your age… No, let's not talk about it." I smiled. It had to be pretty bad if Knives didn't want to talk about mistakes humans have done. "Let's try again."

We repeated the trial a few more times, each time Knives graded my work. At one point the told me to shoot in between pulses, and how to hold a gun so I could feel when to shoot. My aim got a little better afterwards, though by the end of the hour I still could only hit one bottle. Knives wasn't entirely angry, but then again he wasn't too pleased either. Something deep within me told me to shout, to tell Knives I wasn't like him and could be perfect at something the first time. We stopped for a break.

It may have been my newly forming woman's intuition, but something about Knives wasn't right. He was quieter for one, and his comments were not as petty as ones he made during my cooking practice or my soccer training, or even my attempting to study economics (I can explain chaos theory and how to manage a Plant, but ask me to keep a savings account and you'll wind up with someone who is very clueless) I decided not to bring it up. If he was worried about my being part Plant or something along those lines he would tell me.

Wouldn't he?

For the rest of the morning he had me doing physical exercises: stretching, push-ups, sit-ups, etc… You get the idea. By lunch I was sore and stiff, my muscles hurting where I didn't even know I had muscles. I laid my head down on the table and groaned. It hurt to slump, but it also hurt to sit up straight, so either way I was screwed. It felt strange to show so much weakness in front of Knives, but he didn't bring any attention to it so I didn't as well. Knives looked down at me.

"You know, you have mental training after lunch. Don't think it's over just because it's lunchtime." I glared at him.

"Two. Hundred. Sit-ups. One. Fifty. Push-ups." And I thought my soccer coach was an ass when it came to working out. I can't believe there was still more. And my mind! My poor, poor mind! If my body hurt this much after training… Oh God!

"Kid, it's all about focus and concentration. Think of your mind like a locked door you have to open."

"How do I open it? I asked dully.

"By strengthening your mind with meditation." I knew it. I knew meditation would be part of my training. "_But_, since you're so sure your mind is strong enough without it, why don't we skip ahead a bit?" I smiled. Thank God no meditating. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my mind. I tried to cry out but I couldn't even open my mouth. I fell to the ground clutching my head, the pain welling up inside me with no end.

Fifteen seconds stretched into fifteen eternities. The pain softened after a second, only to return with a sharper point to it. Finally I was granted the pleasure of screaming. I screamed and cried, begging him to stop. Tears streamed down my eyes. Visions of Greg with the gun filled my mind and I was back at Thomas Cliff. I felt the heat of the fire on my back and could smell the smoke. I heard the gunshot that had taken Knives down and the fear I had felt then returned. This time, though, I felt hot, burning steel at the back of my neck. Greg. I heard a soft click and then-

It was all over. My mind was left in a state of peace, though I was shaking uncontrollably and sobbing hysterically. I whimpered as Knives loomed over me.

"I'll stick with meditating." I whimpered softly. He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Tomorrow. Go back to your room and rest. Try not to think too hard for the next few hours." I didn't move until Knives forcefully pulled me up and guided me roughly back to my room. I kept my hands over my eyes the entire time. He sat me down on my bed. I didn't see his face or what he really did, but I felt his mind brush gently across mine and him wrapping his arms gently around me. His arms were well muscled and his grip firm. I gripped his arms loosely with my hands, if you could actually call it that, leaned my head against his shoulder.

He let me fall asleep like that, in his arms, in my room. My sleep was undisturbed by dreams.

But as I slept I realized what I wanted.

I wanted to be with Knives.


	8. Chapter 8

I felt the heavy warmth of the blankets hold me down, protecting my body from the icy cold air. I curled tightly under the blanket, hoping I would never have to awaken, never have to leave. My mind was still numb from training yesterday, but I felt better.

Knives's footsteps sounded from the hall. Silently I prayed for him to pass, for him to let me stay. I wanted to train, to stay, but the training was so hard. It felt as if somebody had taken a hammer and flattened my body. I was so sore, and yet I would have to do it all again today. And tomorrow, and the day after. All I wanted to do was to sleep, to rest and never have to worry about anything again.

My door opened and I heard Knives enter. His footsteps went silent and I tried to will him away. I didn't want to train again. Not after yesterday. His hand caressed the blanket which I had used to cover myself and he muttered something under his breath that I couldn't make out. Finally he left and I pulled my head out from the covering.

After an hour of savoring the warmth I forced myself to get up and get dressed. I wasn't hungry, stress and the fear of running into Knives along the halls replacing my usual ravenous appetite. I opened the door a crack, scanning the immediate hallway, then left my room. I tried to keep my steps silent and managed pretty well. I wandered around with no real goal in mind. Knives hadn't made any attempt to contact me, so I assumed we wouldn't be training this morning.

It was lunch before I even felt his presence again. I stepped into the kitchen to make myself a sandwich when I felt his mind brush across mine and stay there, which meant he was probably searching for some piece of knowledge or whatever. I didn't force him out or even attempt to. It would have been a waste to fight, because when Knives wants to pry into someone's mind he usually gets his way in the end.

The rest of the week passed like that. It was a big place, most of which I had no idea what it hid, and so it was pretty easy to avoid Knives.

Or was he avoiding me? With him, there's not always a difference.

Finally, late Saturday afternoon, I saw him. He wore a tight spacesuit, which looked really weird, but I wouldn't admit that I really thought how great he looked in it. It made him look… Superior. Futuristic, to some degree. It reminded me of all the secrets he knew, the lost technology he knew, everything. He frowned at me deeply, his brows furrowed deeply in intense thought. I leaned against the wall of the room I was in (kind of a library or study I guess, there were a few books and a desk, but I had no idea what it was meant to be) and looked up to him.

"I," He trailed off a moment, something he did not often do. I was alert in an instant, aware of the anxiety in his voice. "We need to talk. You have to know some _things_." The way he spoke was new to me. He was usually so straight forward, but now his voice was unsure, and he seemed to be uncertain of what he wanted to tell me.

I followed him out of the room. He led me to an elevator and we took it to one of the higher levels of the building. He took me into what seemed to be a kind of laboratory. It was clean and dust free, so it didn't take a genius to figure out where Knives had been for the past week. He took a seat near the back of the room and rubbed his temples furiously. I sat down as well and simply waited for him. He took a breath and looked directly into my eyes.

"Tessa, I have done some work. And there is something you ought to know, that may come as a shock to you. I can tell you it shocked me at first, but when it comes down to science and the natures of Plants and humans it makes some sense." He lost me, but I stayed silent and let him continue. He was calling me by my real name, not 'Kid', which gave me the idea he was concerned about something important.

"You see Tessa, as it turns out, Plants and humans _aren't _compatible. Not in a true sense, anyway."

"What do you mean?" I wasn't sure exactly what he was saying, but he went on in his attempt to explain.

"I'll try to give you an example. You know how if you breed a black thomas, and a south-western desert thomas, you'll get a hybrid that show traits from each breed?" I nodded. "Well, it doesn't work like that with humans and Plants." I paled as I realized what he was saying.

"So that means-"

"You can't be a hybrid of Plant and human. You're either one or the other. Plant with some human traits, or human with some Plant traits. You can't be a hybrid. For example, a human and Plant could have a child that was entirely Plant, but grew up slowly like a human. Or, it could be the other way around."

"A human with a higher IQ than the average man or a mind that was more aware of its surroundings." I turned my vision to the floor. My breath caught in my chest and for a few seconds I couldn't breath. But that means Dad…!

"Your father is completely human. Which gives you a greater chance of being human as well, but if there is a Plant somewhere in your family line, it's very possible you could have inherited the gene."

"Just as possible as it is I'm completely human." And if I'm human, that would mean I would never be able to use my abilities like Knives, no matter how much I trained or practiced. I gathered up whatever wit I had left at my disposal. "How would we be able to tell?" I asked. Knives sighed.

"A simple blood test. If your Plant, you will have the genetic material of one, if your human, well, you know." I blinked at the floor and looked up at him. Without realizing it a tear fell from my eye. The room was silent except for our breaths. My hands shook as I made my decision.

"I want the test. I want to know."

-Normal POV-

Knives ushered Tessa out of the lab after taking the sample so he could work. Well, it wasn't that he needed solitude to work, but he was worried about her. She had become very unstable after the incident at Thomas Cliff, and he didn't want to add any more stress or pressure to her already weighted down shoulders.

Tessa was, he knew, strong-willed and stubborn, but he knew also she could be very insecure at times. He had kept a link between their minds since she told him about her Plant heritage, and he had heard all of her thoughts between then and now. He sighed as he set to work on the computer, inserting the sample into a drive and waiting for it to appear on the screen.

It wasn't that he loved her, as he suspected she loved him, but he cared deeply for her. He felt as if he needed to protect her, to watch over her. It was a silly thought, one that haunted him, but it was a feeling nonetheless. He remembered the first day she came into the household, when Vash adopted her, and he remembered when Vash told him the first time. He was outraged, angered by the fact that his brother could even consider adopting a spider as a child of his own.

But then he saw her. And he linked to her mind. And he realized that she was different. She was, he had been forced to admit to himself, much like Legato. And now, years later, the similarities were uncanny and could not be ignored. Knives thought back to when he found Legato, cold and dying, but a Plant-like aura surrounding him. Tessa had not had the same aura, but then again Legato had not passed the blood test and was completely human, though he did have some very amazing abilities.

Knives dismissed the thought, working quickly on the computer to analyze the DNA structure. He continued to think about Tessa.

He had held her in his arms, and for a moment he had felt pity on her, regretted his decision to use such a power against her. He remember how cold her body felt to his touch, how she had curled up into his arms and cried, like a small frightened child. It was a side he rarely saw from Tessa, but he knew she felt such emotions and pain more than she showed. And when she was with Greg she had set up a wall around herself, to protect her from anything that would hurt her.

And then Vash. When you come in contact with Vash, you regain an emotion you had lost. Vash had broken down that wall, slowly but surely he had destroyed it, and Tessa had so far made no attempt to try to rebuild it. Knives knew how she felt.

She was scared. Now with Greg, the truth, the lies, her abilities. She was scared of all of it. She was terrified of the idea that Greg was now hunting her like some animal, and her once cold being that had protected her from fear was gone. She was vulnerable.

Was that why she was so determined to train? To be stronger so she may never have fear? Knives knew what it was like to fear, to be terrified like Tessa was now.

Steve. The man Knives had so long ago killed, put to sleep and would never wake up again, his body blown to bits in the explosion of the SEEDs ship. Steve had beaten him, haunted his childhood dreams, like the boogeyman hiding under the bed or in the closet. He had fought back, though, and in the end he won.

Would Tessa win over her fear? Would she be able to be strong again, like she was before Vash had affected her so? Would she once again be the snappy little smart-mouthed girl he had talked to and been admired by?

_I want to be with Knives_. Those were her thoughts. Knives had pondered over her for the past week. How did he feel? He liked her, he knew that much, but how much _did_ he like her?

He blinked and realized the computer had finished analyzing the DNA strand. He sighed at the screen and searched for Tessa's mind. She was in her room, thinking deeply as he was now. He got up and walked quietly out of the lab.

He really liked her. That much he knew.

-Tessa POV-

I rubbed the shoulder in which Knives had taken the blood sample. I sat upon my bed, my forehead rested on my knees, anxiously waiting for the results. It was like I had found a lump and was now waiting for the results. Long and painful and agonizing.

I bolted up when Knives opened the door. His face was a void again.

"The test will take about an hour before we can get the results." I felt a slow, sinking sensation at his words. Another hour of waiting.

"It's like I found a lump!" I moaned into my knees. Knives sighed.

"Yeah, well, just another hour." There was a pause before I spoke.

"Will you still let me stay here, with you?"

"Hm?" He gave me a look of surprise.

"If I'm human."

We were silent. He stared at me with his cold eyes, and I stared back at him. He took a breath, thought a moment, then took another.

"Yes. Of course I would. I don't want to think of what would happen if you went back, Plant or not. Greg wouldn't care." He turned his gaze, avoiding my eyes. His face softened subtly, and he turned back to me, not really looking at my face. "I would never let you go back there. It would mean your death and I don't-" He trailed off and shook his head. "You can stay here, no matter what." He smiled warmly at me.

"I want to show you something. I think you'll like it." He took my hand and guided me away from the room, down to the lower levels of the tower. He guided me down long, winding halls and still after I had long grown tired of walking. He finally stopped before a set of doors, turning to me.

He pushed the doors open and flicked the lights on. I gasped as I saw what was in the center of the room. It was a rose bush. A lovely, blue rose bush. I walked towards it and touched one of the buds lightly. It's silk petals felt soft in my hand. Knives came to my side.

"It's small, but it's a start. Soon I will make a whole garden in this room." I glanced around and noticed that the floor was made of soft earth. Wow.

Knives gently moved his hand to a small blossom and plucked it from the bush. He touched its petals softly before offering it to me.

"I hope," He placed the bloom behind my ear. "You may be able to make something like this. Someday." I blushed slightly at his comment. Did he really think I could do it? I wanted to believe I could, that I would someday make a garden of my very own. But could I? Knives gave me a reassuring smile.

"Please stop reading my mind. It's annoying."

"But you think so loudly I just can't help it. It's like trying to avoid eavesdropping in an empty inn and some drunk shouting across the room." I pouted at him, a habit I really should try to stop but never made any attempt to. "Okay. I'll stop." He patted my head like I was a little kid.

For the rest of the hour I wandered around the lower floors, finding a small library and helping myself to skim through some of the books. Most of it was notes on Plant studies, but there were a few novels. I helped myself to one, an epic entitled _Beowulf_, and read it for the last fifteen minutes. Knives found me.

Without a word I followed him back up to the lab.

I waited outside the lab while Knives analyzed the results. I had my back against the cold steel wall and my arms crossed, looking oh so casual and calm but on the inside, I was screaming.

What if I was human? What would happen then? Would I be able to continue to train? Knives said he would let me stay no matter what the results. That shed some relief, but then there would be questions about what would happen next. I would not be able to train with Knives anymore.

I wondered about the future. It is a strange concept, the future. When I was younger, the future seemed so far away it would never come, but now it was here and I could hardly keep up. There were drastic turns and decisions, and each little detail threw another surprise at me. Now I was waiting for something that would change my life, what I would do, what I would say, for the rest of my life, however long or short it would be.

I jumped a few inches off the ground when I heard the door open. Knives gave me a solemn look. I got a bad feeling.

"Just tell me the truth." I whispered. Knives sighed and rubbed his temples.

"The truth." He took a minute to think before answering. "The truth is that you are, indeed, a Plant." I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly, joy filling my chest so quickly I thought I would burst. He placed his hands on my sides and let a very faint and almost invisible smile cross his lips. But then he frowned deeply and pushed me away. His expression crushed every ounce of happiness that had just filled me, and mentally I cursed him. Just once I wished he could go with the moment.

"But because that both you're parents are human, and three of your grandparents are entirely human… Well, you're psychic abilities are going to be kept to a minimum. I'm afraid you may never be able to use your mind like I can, or another Plant." Mixed feelings welled within me.

For one thing, I was relieved. I was a Plant, not human, not like Greg or Mom. But then, Knives's final words dashed my hopes of being powerful like him. I couldn't yell at him though. After all, he had been honest with me. That's a lot more than anyone else has done for me in a while, if at all. I bit my knuckle.

"Don't be discouraged. This is great news, you being a Plant. It's an honor not being part of the human race." He didn't need to tell me twice. I had been wishing I wasn't human since my first boarding school. It was like a dream come true.

"I'm not discouraged, just disappointed. I thought, once I was trained-" Knives laughed.

"Just because I said you'll never be as strong as a true Plant doesn't mean you'll be helpless. You have potential, it's just when you use your mind it won't have as great an effect as mine would in the same situation."

Then he did something that caught me off guard. Without warning, without any sign of what he was about to do, he wrapped his arm around me in a tight embrace. I let out a gasp of surprise before sinking into his arms and placing my own arms around him.

"I'm glad you're not human. You're something more than that, better. Someday when you have trained and have become stronger you will go back and you will do as you wish, kill Greg perhaps, and you will be in your place. You will have a power over humans. What you decide to do with it I do not know, but I do know that you will find happiness in whatever you do. Just let me train you, teach you what it means to be a Plant." He spoke softly and quickly, in a tone I had never heard him use before.

"Greg will pay for what he has done to me, to us." I said. Knives smiled.

"He will, and so will the rest of the humans. They will suffer for what they have done to our people." I felt a new strength rise within me, a new determination. Suddenly I felt like my old self again. I glared at Knives and smirked.

"Then let's get started."

-Normal POV-

Meryl sat quietly in her room. It had been a long day and Vash was becoming more and more worried. It was already ten days since Knives and Tessa disappeared. Grace had gone crazy with worry. Greg had left the town before any of them could stop him. Things were going downhill at an alarming rate. And to top things off, Tessa's father had just announced Tessa's little family secret. Meryl was shocked.

"We don't know where Greg has gone, or Knives or Tessa for that matter. And with Greg gone mad…" Meryl and Milly had tried there best to keep things calm; it was something they did while they had worked at the insurance company. They had dealt with things like this before, but never had it been anything personal.

"Greg's crazy. We need to find him and stop him." But could they stop him? Could they stop a madman? Well, they stopped Knives, but he had escaped again.

Meryl shivered at the thought. It was as if they had gone back to before Vash defeated Knives, but now there was another madman to add to the troubles. Vash was worried Knives would go back to hating humans, and he had every right to do so. And now Tessa! Would Tessa become like Knives now that she knew she was part Plant?

Tessa! For the past five years Tessa had been her daughter. No matter how hateful she seemed or how much she strived to be alone, she was her daughter. She was the daughter she had driven to and from soccer practice, soccer games. She was the daughter she had spent six hours with picking out a dress for the prom, but then ended up staying home instead. She was the daughter who had been her center of attention for five years. Even if she knew Tessa looked more to Knives as a parent, that Tessa preferred Knives over her, she still loved the girl. Meryl wondered if Tessa would have turned out differently if she hadn't seemed so new at the parent business. If only she could have done something different while raising Tessa...

"We need to make a plan. I'll go and find Knives and Tessa. You guys try to see if you can catch Greg." It was crazy, but they had nothing better to do. If Knives really was back to killing humans, they would have just gotten in the way. Only Vash could face his brother. They would have to take care of Greg.

Meryl drew her legs up and cried.

-Tessa POV-

Settling the nagging doubts of being human I was refilled with hope to the future. I was determined to train harder than I had ever trained before, no matter what happened. I was going to go beyond what Knives expected to do. By the time I was done, Knives would be proud of me. And the humans- well ha! I would kill whoever got in my way. And I would make sure Greg felt the crushing pain of me slowly tearing his soul to shreds. It would be bloody but so fulfilling.

"Someone's got murder on the brain." Knives commented as I imagined the things I wanted to do.

"You promised to stop reading my mind."

"I can't help it. Even if I put a block up I can still hear your thoughts." I scowled at him when he smirked.

"Well then how do I think more quietly?" I demanded. My face was growing red. He gave a thoughtful look.

"Stop thinking." He suggested.

"I will not!" I crossed my arms. He gazed at me, but then laughed.

"Well, I can see you've grown up in the past five years." I growled.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

"But you're so fun to anger." He smiled innocently. I lunged at him but he caught me in his arms, only taking a step back for balance. "Temper, temper." He muttered in my ear. I struggled from his grip and pushed him away. He shook his head. "Five years. Five whole years." I stuck my tongue out.

Oddly enough, he never mentioned the results for the rest of the day, or much of anything else. Instead, we spent time together in various rooms. He took me to the garden room, and together we sat in front of the lone rose bush. He told me about a garden he had had six years before, which was destroyed in his final battle with Vash. I listened in my usual awe but this time it occurred to me that I had the very same power. An indescribable sensation built in my chest as I thought of it. I would create something with my own two hands.

"And it won't be burnt cooking!" Knives said suddenly. I jumped.

"Quit reading my mind." Knives heaved a sigh.

"How many times do we have to go over this?"

"Until one of us dies." I answered with a small sneer.

"Ugh, that could be a while." He said.

Suddenly he turned and smiled at me a sort of warm smile that turned me into a puddle. His eyes reflected the dim light and sparkled in a way that made him look... well, _hot_. I'm talking you might as well be walking on the sun hot. My heart began to speed up. I took a gulp of air.

"Tessa... I... We need to talk." He said firmly. The feeling in my chest sank.

"Mm-hm."

"I know what you've been thinking about me lately." My heart sank below my gut. "I need you to understand something. It's important. Don't ignore me like that." I tried to turn my head but he took my jaw in his hand and turned it to face him. "Stop acting like a stubborn child."

"Stop treating me like one."

"Don't be difficult. It's important you understand this one thing: Our relationship does not go past that of teacher and student. I'll teach you to use your Plant powers. Beyond that it is nothing. No romance, no fantasies, I expect you to be able to focus without letting your hormones blind you." I pulled his hand away.

"What? What do you mean? Is that it? We've been together for five years and you think we don't go anywhere past teacher and pupil? Do you even think of me as a friend!?" My mind was in a whirl. I just found out I'm a Plant, he's happy, and then suddenly he's mad at me because of a few thoughts?

"It has nothing to do with any of that. I don't want you to think there are any romantic feelings between us. We'll stay whatever we are now."

"And what are we?" I asked. He paused. "What are you afraid of all of the sudden? You've been so weird lately." I huffed and stood up ready to leave but Knives grabbed my wrist. I blinked and he was beside me. I could feel his breath against my skin. "What happened that freaked you out so much?" He didn't respond.

"Tessa, you can't understand. I'm over a hundred years old. Most of that time I spent alone. You're just a child. You're ignorant of everything outside of your own mind. You don't realize what's truly going on or see the whole picture."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. My vision was blurring quickly.

"Must I spell it out for you? I'm old enough to be your great grandfather. Legally I'm your uncle. I practically raised you. It's not right in any sense." Tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Is that all? Is that what you've freaked out about? I've let my mind wander and you can't stand it. What is wrong with that? Are you afraid?"

"It's not about being afraid or not. It's about being responsible and that's the last thing we'd have if we allowed anything to develop." He let out a rough breath. "Don't cry. You'll understand one day." He brought a hand to my cheek and wiped away a stray tear. "Don't look at me like that."

"Why Knives?"

"Tessa, you've never been in a relationship. It's a lot more than you think. It's confusing and overwhelming and heart-breaking all at the same time. Afterwards we won't be the same. You and me. It wouldn't work if we tried."

"But we haven't Knives." I said softly.

"I don't hate you. Tessa, you mean more to me than anything else. I don't want to lose that by doing something stupid." I blinked away a few late tears. It was silent for what seemed like an eternity and a half. We stared into each other's eyes.

"Okay. You're right." I choked out. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Trust me, I'm hurting as much as you are, but we can't forget why we came here- to train you so you can protect yourself. I'm not always going to be there." I nodded.

"Okay." I whispered.

"Tessa-" He closed his eyes and pressed his face on the top of my head. I breathed in, letting myself be lost in his smell. It was- manly; the sweet smell of hard work and determination. I drowned in it with little effort. He pressed me close against his chest before finally letting me go. Without saying anything I turned and started to leave. I opened the door when he called out, "Tessa!" I turned and he was over me, taking my chin in his hand and pressing my lips against his. I wasn't startled at first and attempted to break away until the idea hit me and I relaxed. Knives was kissing me. What a hypocrite!

But it was so sweet. No tongue, no dirtiness, no hidden desire to seek more than just the very feel of my lips on his. I placed my hands on his long neck and kissed him gently back, pretending to know what I truly didn't. After several amazing, breathless seconds he loosened his grip and broke away, cold air hitting what was once warm and pleasurable. He leaned closer to me.

"Love is confusing. It makes you want to do things you know in your mind are wrong. It makes everything seem so out of proportion and while you're trying to adapt to it you're lost in a maze of sensation and longing. People do crazy and shameful things when they love another." He kissed me again, though this time it was not nearly as long. "It's so hard to keep a straight train of thought." I ran my fingers through his hair. It was so soft.

"It's okay Knives." I whispered in his ear. He shuddered in my arms. He tilted his head and gazed at me with his dark ocean eyes. "I love you." He smiled softly.

"I know."

I wanted to punch him so badly.


End file.
